Adventure, Yes or No?
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: When a girl who has never opened a manga book or watched an anime ends up in one herself, what happens? ZoroxOC
1. Chapter 1 Just for the fun of it

Sunshine on a cloud-free day. School started just a week ago but the summer heat had lasted and it was perfect for a lunch with your friends in the school ward.

"Hey, Mika. Can I have some of your water?" Alice asked and looked at me with her brown dog eyes. I laughed at her but threw her my bottle.

"Sure!" I said and got up. "I'm just going to throw away this in the trashcan." I said and showed them a used napkin. They all nodded and started talking again. I started walking across the crass and though about all kinds of things, mostly questions like: "Where do I come from? Who were my real parents?"

I was abandoned by my parents when I was 2 years old so I don't remember anything about them. My "mom" had found me on a bridge a cold winter night and since she can't have any children of her own, she took me in.

I reached the trashcan and dropped the napkin in it. Without warning, in return a note flew up from the trashcan.

Weird! I thought and caught the note. I unfolded it and read the words written on it.

"Do you want to experience an adventure? Yes or No?" it said. I giggled and for the fun of it, I took out a pen from my pocket and made a ring around Yes. Then I threw it back in the trashcan and turned around to walk away. I didn't even take a step before I was pulled backwards. By reflex I got ready to hit the ground but it never came. I turned around to see only darkness and I was falling?!

If I hadn't been so surprised I would probably been screaming my lungs tired, and the moment I did remember to scream the ride was over and I hit solid ground.

For a moment I thought I was dead but the sun bugging my eyes and the sound of seagulls made me open my eyes.

Wait. Seagulls? We didn't have any seagulls near our school! I thought and sat up. That made me realize I was no longer at the school but in a dock. Surprised as hell I stood up and took a look around. Sea, ships and the smell of fish. Where was I?

Okay, never sign a note with the word adventure on. Look at my situation!

No point in standing here… I thought and started walking. I soon left the docks and the fish smell, thank god, to look for people I could talk to. I reached an inn and opened the door. The place was crowded and you would not believe the manners of these men! So disgusting! What are they? Pirates?

The bar was pretty empty and the woman working there seemed nice so I walked over and took a seat. She came over and gave me a friendly smile. She was tall and skinny, wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top that showed a bit of her stomach. She had short brown hair and green eyes, she was very pretty. Middle-aged maybe.

"What can I get ya?" she asked and started drying a beer glass.

"Help." I said and sighed. "I have no idea how I got here or where I am"

The woman looked at me for a while and then nodded. "Crazy things happen on the Grand line." She said and took a look at me. I still was in my uniform and stood out a bit.

"Can ya serve drinks?" she then asked. I just nodded for an answer.

"Can ya sing?" she asked then and made me confused.

"Look, I need a waitress and someone who can sign on Fridays, ya want the job?" she then asked. I thought for a moment and then said yes. I didn't know where I was but I needed money and a place to sleep. Send from heaven, the woman turned around once again.

"You can use a room upstairs, for free of course!" she said and gave me a key.

"I'm called Cherry by the way. You start once you've changed. There should be clothes in the drawer."

I smiled and thanked her before I headed for the bedroom.

It was pretty much half the size of my room back home but I could manage. I went over to the drawer and pulled out the top to find a black skirt that probably reached to over my knee, a white blouse and a hip apron. I put them on and they seemed to fit.

"Time to work!" I said and went downstairs.

"Table 5." Cherry said and handed me a tray with drinks. I nodded and went trough the crowd. The inn, called Black Hand, was popular and a lot of people here came to eat or get drunk. Surprisingly, there were a lot of families with kids that came to have dinner too. Even crazier, there were a lot of pirates too. Pirates! Just where had I ended up?

I started to serve the drinks and felt the guys' hungry eyes lying on me. A pirate crew. Alice used to tell me that I was either crazy, brave or stupid since I always faced dangers head on. As long as they kept their hands to them selves, it was fine. I quickly went back to the bar and took a seat. The memory of Alice made me miss home and something was wrong. I knew I had heard the name Grand Line before, but I couldn't recall from where. It didn't exist on our maps, I know that much. I got a B in geography.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a boy my age entered.

"A RESTAURANT! MEAT!" he screamed and got hit in the head by a redhead behind him.

"Luffy! Don't scream like that, baka!" she yelled at him and entered. People had started to whisper and point at the pirate crew but they didn't seem to mind. I got up and headed their way. It was my job after all.

"Hi, welcome to Black Hand. Can I get you a table?" I asked the redhead. Now when I was standing closer I could see that her hair was more orange than red. Weird.

"Yeah, thanks!" she said and followed me to a table in the back. There were 7 of them so I went to get an extra chair. When I returned the blond guy with a black suit and curly eyebrow took the chair from me.

"A lady should not do this, let me." He said and helped the woman with black hair to sit down.

I sweatdropped a bit for being called lady but turned to the crew.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked and got my paper and pen in hand. The crew started to order things and I wrote them down. When the guy with black hair and a straw hat started to order I couldn't keep up with him. I sweatdropped but didn't say anything. I left the order with Cherry who sent it to the kitchen. I put my head in my hands and tried to rest for a bit but Cherry shook me awake.

"Girl, you gotta change for your performance. Wake up!" she said and gave me a package. Surprised I looked at it and then I looked at Cherry. She just smiled and put a cigarette in her mouth.

"A small gift from the inn. You can't sing in that outfit." She said and pointed at the door.

"Change!" she ordered me and I obeyed. I went to my room and opened the package. In it I found a small black dress. My favourite colour! I thought and put it on. It fit like a glove and I took a glimpse in the mirror. I put my hair in a sloppy bun and let a few curls frame my face. Good! I thought and went downstairs. Cherry smiled when she saw me and went on the stage.

"Hey, people! Listen, I would like to present our new singer to ya all. Here is Mika!" She said and waved me on stage. I got up and received the applauses. I started to get nervous when I saw every ones eyes on me but I shook it of. I had taken a few music lessons the last couple of years, thank god, and ignored the feeling. I had already chosen a song.

The room got quiet and I took a deep breath before I sang.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, once in your life you will find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down._

_Now, nothing can change_

_What you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_'Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times_

_And the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

I finished and met a lot of applauses. I smiled and bowed before I started on the next song.

When I had finished the last song I went of stage. Cherry waited for me in the bar and gave me some water.

"Good job, girl! You can go and get some rest if ya want to." She said but I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I can help out a bit more." I said and picked up a tray with food. Cherry just smiled.

"The table in the back." She said and I started walking towards the back. When I got closer I could see that it was the crew with the straw hat guy sitting there. Hadn't they finished?

I reached their table and black haired guy took the food by stretching his arms. I froze for a moment. STRETCHED?

I couldn't do anything but stare, which I knew was rude, so closed my mouth and shook my head.

"A-anything else?" I asked and the green haired guy with three katanas answered.

"Sake." He said with a bored tone. What a fun guy!

"Ne, wasn't it you who just sang?" The girl with orange hair asked and I nodded as an answer.

"You are very talented! It was lovely." The woman with black hair said. A woman with manners… I thought.

"Hi~you were wonderful!" The blond guy said and got on his knees. I swear his eyes turned into hearts when he took my hand and kissed it. I released it from him and went to get the order when some one came up from behind and grabbed me by the waist. I turned around to see a huge drunk, ugly pirate smile at me.

"A treasure like you is fitting for a pirate like me. You're coming with us!" He said and laughed. I sighed and grabbed his wrist. By pushing a pressure point and twisting his wrist I got him to fall down on the floor. The inn was quiet and I took the opportunity.

"Rule nr.1: Never touch me!" I said and twisted his wrist so he let a small scream out.

"And please, work on your lines! They suck!" I said and let him go.

"You have 10 seconds to get out!" I said with a threatening tone. The giant got up and smiled.

"Do you know who I am? I am…" he started but I interrupted him.

"Look, I don't care. 5 seconds." I said and pointed at the door. The crew laughed and the giant pulled out a sword. He pointed it at me and grinned. I could hear Cherry gasp, she probably thought I was in danger. The giant raised his sword to attack from above. Perfect!

I avoided the first swing but attacked when he raised his arm for a second blow. By blocking and grabbing his arm I got him too drop the sword before I put my left fist in his face. It was strong enough to make him fly into the crews table. He got up fast but I was ready. By jumping up on a chair and jumping from there, I reached the height of his face. I kicked his left check as hard as I could, letting a Kai* escape my mouth. The guy flew a couple of meters and I could hear Cherry cheer me on from behind. Most people had escaped, parts of the giants crew too. Ha! I thought. What a crew!

I kicked out the guy and turned to face Cherry who came up and hugged me.

"God, girl! I was so scared!" she said and squeezed me. I hugged her back and saw beyond her shoulder that the Straw hat crew was still there. Wait! Straw hat crew?

A memory flew through my mind. I let go of a surprised Cherry and went over to their table.

It couldn't be! It couldn't…

They all started asking questions and giving me compliments but I only looked at the black haired boy.

"What is your name?" I asked him and he grinned.

"I'm Luffy. And you?" He asked but I was already passing out. Worried voices called out but I was gone.

(*Kai: Kai is the name of a sound you scream in order to get a stronger punch/kick ect, ect.

Used in different martial arts)


	2. Chapter 2 join?

**Okay, chapter two is here! Pls tell me if the chapters are too short...**

"_Mika, are you listening to me?" Alice aske__d, making me turn around._

"_Sure! A treasure called Big piece, right?" I said completely uninterested._ _She shook he head_.

"_One piece! Like the name of the anime! You gotta listen to this!" She said now a bit angry._

"_Why?" I asked. Alice just sighed._

"_You always make me listen to your martial art stories! Now…" she said and ignored my heavy sigh._

"_It's about this pirate crew looking for a treasure the great pirate king, Gol D. Roger, left behind called One Piece. The crew is Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp and Franky and Brook! They are so funny!" she said and smiled._

"_Weird names!" I said but smiled at my anime-loving friend. She handed me a drawn picture of a group people. Now I laughed._

"_No wonder their names are so weird. They look funny too!" I said and gave her the picture._

"_You are no fun! Now_..._" _

I opened my eyes and wiped a tear from my chin. I missed Alice and now I wished I had listened to her when she talked about One Piece. Of course I didn't know at that time that I would end up IN the anime. A knock on the door made me jump but I told myself not to freak. In came a small brown animal carrying a tray. He looked up and smiled.

"I see you're awake! Good!" he said and walked across the room. A funny sound came from his feet when he walked and I recalled Alice talking about a cute reindeer in the anime or something.

"Hey, are you a reindeer?" I asked and he nodded. God, I' m going crazy. I'm talking to a reindeer…

"Girl, are ya okay?" Cherry asked from the door frame. I hadn't heard her coming.

"Yeah, thanks to Chopper" I said and received a surprised look from Chopper.

"How did you know my name?" he asked and I realized I had let my tongue slip.

"Eh… I heard you talking… at the table!" I said and smiled. There was no way I could tell them that I was from another world where their world was an anime!

"Oh!" Chopper said and smiled. "Right, Luffy wants to meet you!" He said and ran out of the room. Left behind was Cherry and I. She came over to sit at the bed and I moved over to let her. She gave me a tricky smile before she started to talk.

"I didn't know that ya could fight! Too bad I can't hire ya as a Bouncer…" she said and sighed.

"Why can't you? Is it because you're worried `bout me, cuz I…"I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Girl, I'm firing ya!" she said out of no where. I was so surprised that I dropped my cheek. Then she smiled and hugged me. "Go see the world, Girl. Find ya way back home!" she said and let me go. I had no idea what she was talking about. In the same moment Luffy came running in.

"Mika! Join my crew!" He screamed and grinned. Now I understood! I looked at Cherry. She smiled and then left the room. Luffy was still smiling, probably waiting for an answer.

"What if I say no?" I asked and got out of bed.

"I don't take no for an answer!" he said and pounded his lower lip like a child.

"Look, Luffy. I don't know you and you don't know me. How can I trust you vice versa?" I said and looked at him.

"It's fine! Be ready tomorrow morning, we'll pick you up!" he said and left the room. I was left speechless until I remembered. I hurried downstairs just to se the green haired guy give me a look. I glared back until he left before I turned to Cherry.

"What can I give ya?" she asked and smiled the same friendly smile I had gotten the first time we met.

"An explanation, please!" I said and stared at her. She smiled and turned around.

"Did I ever tell you that I was once a pirate?" she asked and I shook my head, which she couldn't see.

"I was the only survivor in a ship wreck. I don't know if anyone else survived." She continued.

"I opened this in and started a peaceful retirement." She said and turned around to face me.

"The sea is an adventure! Go! Make nakamas, see the world!" She said and smiled at a memory. I didn't know what to say, she didn't leave me a choice since she had just fired me. I sighed, not knowing what to do. Cherry probably understood how I felt.

"Sleep on it. We can have breakfast tomorrow morning, just the two of us!" she said and turned around to clean the bar. I got up from my seat and left the room. When I reached my room I remembered how tired I was. Without taking my cloth of I fell asleep on my bed.

That night I dreamed about Alice, my mom and an execution place.

The sun shone through the window and bugged my eyes. I got up and realized that my cloth were still on.

Whatever! I thought and changed into my school uniform.

White knee stockings and a white shirt with a sea blue skirt that reached the middle of my tights. Under the skirt I wore black hot pants. (Since I often get into fights and don't want to show my panties, I have to wear them)

The matching jacket was blue too with the school emblem on it. I thought for a second before I ripped of the emblem and put it in the pocket. I couldn't walk around with it but I didn't want to lose it either. I took a glimpse in the mirror before I started to fold the working clothing. I put it back where I had found it in the drawer. Some other girl would use it later on.

I locked the door behind me and then went downstairs. A nice smell came from the kitchen and when I went inside I found Cherry making pancakes. She spotted me and smiled.

"Just in time! Sit down." She said and turned of the stove. I took a seat and looked at the breakfast that Cherry had made. It looked tasty!

Cherry took a seat and we started to eat. So good!

"This is so tasty!" I told her and took another bite. She laughed.

"Well, this is probably the only thing I can make in the kitchen, so enjoy!" she said and looked at the time.

"They will be here soon." She said and looked at her plate. Was she sad?

"I won't go if you don't want me to!" I said and finished my pancake. She shook her head and looked at me with a serious face. "I want you to go, I'll miss you but it's your life. You should live it!" she said and smiled even though tears fell from her green eyes. I could fell my own eyes burn but I resisted the temptation of crying. I there is anything I hate in this world it would be crying. But I got up and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and there we stood a few minuets before she let me go. I looked at the woman I had known for about a week and thought of my mom back home. Did she miss me?

"Let's finish eating before they come, kay?" Cherry said and wiped her tears. I nodded and sat down. When we were done she started on the dishes and told me to put some chairs down from the tables. I nodded and before I left the kitchen I put the key on the table.

I got a couple of chairs down before Luffy stormed trough the door. He spotted me and came running over.

"Mika! Are you ready?" he asked and I just nodded for an answer. The rest of the crew came through the door and Luffy was jumping up and down, overjoyed.

"I see you said yes. Good!" Nami said. I could remember all of their names now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said and bowed down 90 degree. "Please let me join your crew!" I said to the whole crew.

"Baka, of course!" Nami said and hit my head." Right, guys?" More voices agreed. Even Zoro who had given me such a glare the other night. I smiled now, happy for a reason I didn't understand. I was now a part of this weird crew and I was overjoyed.

"Welcome to the Straw hat crew, Mika!" Luffy said and grinned. I took his hand and shook it.

"Happy to be onboard, Captain!" I said.

"Take care of yourself now. The Grand Line is a dangerous place!" Cherry said and gave me a hug. I smiled and promised. She then handed me a plastic bag.

"You forgot your dress!" she said and gave the bag to me.

"Thank you! For everything…" I said and stopped myself from crying.

"I'll miss your voice!" Cherry said and smiled. Then she turned me around and pushed me trough the door before she slammed it closed behind me. Surprised I looked at the door but then smiled. This was the best way.

"Let's go!" I said and hocked arms with Nami and Robin. They both looked surprised but then smiled.

"You sure it's fine this way?" asked Nami and looked at the closed door. I smiled and looked at the white clouds above.

"It's fine. It's our way of saying goodbye!" I said and smiled even wider.

The ship was small, kind of cute but weird. In the front there was something looking like a goat and on the sail there was a big skull with a straw hat on. Figures…

The ship was in bad condition, it looked like it had gone through several fights and storms without anyone taking care of it. The only thing keeping the mast together was a couple of steel plates. Not good.

"What happened to your ship?" I asked, not sure if I wanted an answer.

"Ah, we kinda fell from Sky Island! It was real fun!" Luffy said and grinned. Nami came up from behind and smacked him in the head.

"It. Was. Not!" she said to him before turning to me.

"But Luffy is right and after that we escaped a marine base too" she said and scratched her head. I sweatdropped and didn't know what to believe.

"Well, who's the guy that fixed it up?" I asked. Nami pointed at Usopp that for the moment told some silly story to Luffy and Chopper. I nodded but didn't say anything.

Suddenly Luffy came up.

"Ne, Mika. Sing something!" He said and grinned. I just sighed but smiled at him. I inhaled and sang.

_What you got if you ain't got love_

_The kind that you just want to give away_

_It's ok to open up_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone_

_But don't run out on your faith_

_Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_And when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else seem_

_So small_

When I finished everyone applauded. Well not everyone…

"Where is Zoro?" I asked. Sanji made an annoyed sound.

"That shit-head didn't listen to Mika-swans song?" He said and turned over to me." But you where wonderful, Mika-swan~!" he said and danced around me. I smiled but then left to look for Zoro. I didn't know why, I just wanted to see him…

Mika left to look for Zoro. Why she would do that, Nami didn't understand. That rude marimo-head could just disappear from the face of the earth!

"Ne, Nami?" Robin said." Don't you find it strange that Singer-san know our names?" She added and looked at Nami. Nami nodded.

"She might be a bounty hunter." She said. But Robin didn't look pleased.

"But why did she refuse Luffy in the first place then? If she wanted to take our heads she could just had attacked us or say yes when Luffy offered her a place in the crew" she said and she had a point.

"Let's be careful!" Nami said and headed towards the women-quarters.

"There you are!" I said and looked at the snoring Zoro. Did he sleep?

"Go away!" he said and waved his hand at her. This pissed her off.

"What do you think I am? A dog?" I said and smacked him on one of his knees. He then opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes were dark, kind of brownish. For some reason he kept looking at her.

"What?" I asked feeling bugged. He just shook his head and sighed.

"This is the Grand Line, ya know? It's dangerous for a little girl." He said and yawned. This pissed me of.

"Little? You don't think I can take care of myself?" I asked but he didn't answer.

"You may be a bit older than me but that doesn't make you better than me!" I said and glared at him. He chuckled and looked at me.

"You think you are stronger than me?" he asked and grinned.

"…maybe. But not at swords." I admitted.

"You don't do any weapon?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I practise Bo*" I said. He went quiet for a while and the closed his eyes to sleep.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" I said and smacked his head hard. This got him angry and without warning he got up and glared at me.

"What ya think ya doin'brat?" He yelled in my face. Now I got angry.

"I'm not a brat! You're not that much older than me, jerk!" I yelled at him. We both looked at each other, boiling. With the last word I turned around and walked back to the others.

(*Bo: A long stick used as a weapon in Jujitsu and other martial arts)

What's her problem? Coming and disturbing him, damn brat! Zoro thought and returned to his spot. It wasn't his fault that every time she turned up he felt uncomfortable. Ever since he'd seen her sing and fight he just couldn't stay close without getting restless.

What was he doing, yelling at her like that? She was strong, why had he called her little?

Stupid! He thought and smacked his head with Wado.


	3. One of us!

**Hi, chapter three is here! Tell me what you think, so I can get it even better!**

**It got kinda short but enjoy!!!****____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mika was so pissed now. That stupid marimo head!

Nami looked at me and I tried to smile. She came over and answered me with a smile.

"Ne, Mika…do you want me to show you the women-quarters?" she asked. I nodded and followed her trough the ship. She opened the door and revealed a big room with two beds.

"That bed is mine and that's Robins, we'll ask Usopp to build yours later." She said and led me into the room. "Sure…" I answered. She pointed at the drawer.

"You can use that one for now but we'll get you your own later." She said. Well, I wasn't exactly taking up space with only a dress and my school uniform. I put the dress in the drawer together with my jacket, I wouldn't need it now. Nami stepped over and sat down on the bed.

"So…" she began." Where are you from?" she asked. I sweatdropped but didn't turn around to face her.

"I… don't know. I never knew my parents, I only started working at Cherry's inn a week ago" I said and smiled. It was partly true. I didn't know my parents and the working thing was true.

"Oh, I see…" Nami said. She probably thought that she'd hit a weak spot ands there was a trace of guild in her tone.

"But you know, it's fine!" I said and smiled at her.

Zoro, who had just woken up looked at the sea, leaning against the railing.

"Swordsman-san." Robin said out of nowhere. Zoro jumped a bit at the sound of her voice so close. He hadn't heard her coming.

"What?" he asked and yawned. Robin gave him a mysterious smile before she joined him, looking at the sea.

"Why are you avoiding Singer-san?" she asked. Zoro was quiet for a while.

"I don't." he said.

"You do. Why?" Robin insisted.

"…I don't know. Just do." He said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Could it be that you like her?" Robin then asked. Zoro jumped at the question and he could feel his face turn red.

"N-no way!" he said and looked away. Robin smiled.

"I see. Well, then…" she said and started to walk away.

"But remember Zoro, love usually begins with fights" she added and walked away.

What was that supposed to mean? Women…Zoro thought and looked at the sea once again.

"Hi!" a familiar voice said. Zoro turned around to face Mika standing far to close. He backed away, trying to hide his blushing face. What was he doing?

"What do you want?" he asked without looking at her.

"Well, I wanted to make up. Look, I'm sorry that I woke you up…" She said and blushed a bit.

It was cute. Her blue eyes then turned to face his. Then he realized.

"Ah, me too. Sorry for calling you little…"He said and turned away.

"Good. See, wasn't too hard." She said from behind. Sanjis voice then called for lunch. Mika left but Zoro stayed.

He couldn't possibly have fallen for their singer? No way… he thought and followed Mika.

Why the heck had he blushed? One minuet he was mad at her and the other he was blushing?

Crazy world! Mika thought and dug in on Sanjis food. I took a bite and was in heaven! It was the best food I had ever tasted! I had to remember to compliment the food afterwards.

I was about to take another bite but a hand came flying and grabbed my piece of meat. Surprised I saw Luffys hands stretch across the table to steal others food. I sweatdropped.

"Robin" I said. "How come Luffys arms can stretch?" I asked.

"He has eaten a Devils fruit." She answered. "I, Chopper and Luffy are Devil fruit users." She said. I just felt like a big question mark.

"What is a Devil fruit?" I asked. Suddenly everyone stopped eating to look at me. Suddenly I felt stupid and I could fell my chins turn pink.

"You don't know what a Devil fruit is?" Robin asked, sweatdropping and I just shook my head. Everybody looked at each other. Then Robin started to explain what a Devil fruit is. I completely dropped my cheek.

"Seems weird!" I said and thanked Sanji for the food. Usopp said my bed was almost finished. We stayed and talked for a bit. I couldn't believe how much fun this crew was!

I later on followed Usopp to take a look at the bed.

"Ne, Robin" Nami said when the guys left." don't you think it's weird not to know about the Devil fruits?" she asked and the older woman responded.

"Yes, it's very odd…" she agreed. Nami then swallowed.

"Ne, Robin. I don't think our singer is from this world…"Nami said.

"…Neither do I." Robin answered.

"Wow, Usopp! Thanks!" I said and took a look at the bed. It was simple but still elegant.

"Nothing to speak of!" he said and started working on something else. I left him alone and went outside again, where I almost got crushed by a captain falling from the sky.

"Luffy! What are you…?" I began but got interrupted by a voice above me.

"Ah, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" A boy said. He was unfamiliar, wearing red clothing. He had a childish expression on his face and smiled when he saw me.

"Mika! How are you?" He asked a very confused me. I had no idea who he was and he knew my name?

"Your friend, Mika?" Luffy asked and sat up. I shook my head as more people gathered.

"Do you enjoy your adventure, Mika?" The boy asked and made me realize.

"You wrote that note!" I yelled and pointed at him. I could fell the others questioning eyes on me but I ignored them. The boy smiled and nodded.

"I'm part of the Fate Council; I'm in charge of Adventures. I gave you an opportunity and you took it." He said. I frowned and realized that he was right.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you where still alive. Take care!" he said and disappeared. Damn! I thought and realized how quiet it was. Double damn!

I turned around to face a lot of surprised people. Nami then stepped forwards not as surprised.

"You're not from this world, are you? Mika?" she said and I was cornered. Triple damn!

"Um... I…" I began but what was I supposed to say. That boy just now gave me a note and transported me to this world? Could work…

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know what you would say or do. I don't know anyone except for you guys and Cherry, who kicked me out." I said and tried to read their faces, which was impossible. I explained everything in detail (except for the whole 'This world is an anime in my world' thing).

No body said anything and I started to get nervous. Then Luffy came up to me and grabbed my shoulders. Oh my god, he's gonna throw me over board!

"That is so cool!" he then yelled. I froze, surprised as hell. The others were smiling now too.

"What is your world like? How's the meat?" Luffy jumped up and down, asking questions.

"I'm sorry, everyone, that I lied…" I said and bowed.

"Oh, please! I would do the same too." Nami then said and chuckled. The others agreed with her and I could fell a lonely tear fall. I wiped it away a fast as I could.

"You're one of us now, Mika!" Luffy yelled and I smiled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her hair had grown long now and her curls were thicker too. She was stronger now; of course a lot of broken ribs and bruises had made her tougher. But she had a long way to go if she would be as strong as the rest of the crew. As time had pasted she had herd more and more amazing stories about the crew. Baraitie, Along Park, Arabasta and Sky Island.

Her birthday was coming up soon, she would soon be 17.

Right now Mika was waiting for Zoro; they were supposed to train together.

"He probably fell asleep…" I said to myself and put my waist long hair in a pony tail.

"Just who fell asleep?" Zoro asked from behind. I turned around to face him and grinned.

"You ready?" I asked and grabbed my steel Bo* as Zoro unsheathed his swords. It was heavy but Zoro just cut the wood ones. I took a stance and got ready. He was the one to attack and I blocked his attack. My muscles protested but I pushed him back and attacked.

We kept going for a few minuets before I lost. Zoro grinned before he left my throat unharmed.

"Damn!" I said and grabbed my Bo. The difference in strength was too big.

In the same moment Sanji came over and walked over to Zoro.

"My turn!" he said and smiled. Zoro suddenly seemed a bit pissed and walked away.

"Shit-marimo, what's his problem?" Sanji said and took of his jacket.

I trained with weapons together with Zoro but Sanji was a better sparring partner. He still refused to hurt me thou. We kept practising for awhile before I asked for a break. Sanji ran of to get some drinks while I sat down for a moment. I got up again when Sanji returned with cool drinks. When I had finished mine I pulled of my shirt, too hot to wear while practising.

Only in my sweatpants and my sports bra, we continued.

Zoro tried to take a nap but it was impossible while Luffy, Chopper and Usopp ran around yelling. He could also hear the sound of Sanji fighting with Mika. Unable to take a nap he decided to go and watch Mika fight. She had improved her fighting and her hair had grown longer. It looked good on her…

Zoro turned around the corner to see Sanji fight… a half naked Mika?! He backed and hid behind the corner. What was he doing?

He peaked around the corner to see Mika only practise in her sports bra. He could now see that her body was well fit. A slim waist and slender muscles. With her hair falling out of place and sweating she looked kinda…sexy. Wait. What was he thinking?

Once again he hid behind the corner before he went off somewhere else with his cheeks turning red.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That is it for now! Pls review!**

**Just what will happen between Zoro and Mika... If you want to, give me some ideas!**

**Love3 Minawa-chan**


	4. Something more

**Here is chapter 4! Dum du dum...**

**Things are getting more complicated between Zoro and Mika, what will happen if someone new suddenly shows up?**

**I'll try to upload a picture (made by me) of Zoro and Mika on but I need some more time so be patient!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, hurry! I can see Water 7!" Luffy yelled. I had just stepped out from the shower and put a towel around me. I could hear everyone hurry across the deck so I took the chance and snuck to the women's-quarters. I safely made it without anyone seeing me.

I got dressed quickly to my school uniform before I headed to the front of the ship. Nami sighed when she saw me.

"We got to get you some clothes! You always wear that outfit!" she said and I just laughed. I didn't have much choice, did I? The only things I owned was my uniform, the black dress given to me by Cherry, sweatpants, a t-shirt and underwear and toilet stuff provided by Nami and Robin. Not Much…

Now I took a good look at Water 7. It was amazing! The whole Island looked like a fountain; the city was built in different levels with water running trough it from the top. Different numbers was on the outer wall, probably docks I thought and turned around to Nami.

"Ne, Chopper. Let's race down those channels!" Luffy said freaking Chopper out. I wasn't surprised, the channels looked rather dangerous.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, we're going to get the ship repaired. Maybe we can find a carpenter too…" Nami said and Luffy nodded his head.

"And a musician!" he said and grinned.

"Wait, I thought Mika was the Musican?" Usopp said. Luffy nodded.

"Mika is the singer. We need someone who can play instruments!" Luffy said waved his arms in the air.

"I see!" Usopp said and hit his right fist in his left hand. Truth is, I can play guitar and piano but no point in destroying Luffys dream I thought and looked around.

"I wonder where the harbour is…" said Nami.

"Oi, all of you!" a voice suddenly called out. A man in a fisher boat was waving at us.

"It's not good for pirates to enter from the front. Turn down the ally over there!" he said and pointed to the left.

"Hai, thank you!" Nami called

We went into the valley and saw an amazing view. The whole city looked like Venice with channels everywhere and people riding small boats. When I looked closer I saw that the boats were pulled by some kind of animal. It looked something like a water horse.

"Hey, hey you guys! No pirate ships allowed here!" Another man called from a Coffee Lounge. "What are you here for? Robbery?" he asked and made me sweatdrop. Was that something you normally asked?

"No, we want to repair our boat!" yelled Luffy.

"Then there's a cape beyond this point. You can stay there for now!" the man yelled.

We thanked him and continued.

We ended up on a small deserted cape outside of the city.

"Good, let's raise the sail!" Luffy screamed and I watched Zoro pull a rope to raise the sail.

Suddenly the whole mast snapped and fell onto Zoro. He caught it and we all yelled.

"What are you doing?" Usopp screamed.

"N-no I-I just pulled the rope!" he said and pushed the mast back to its place. I sweat dropped.

Was Going Merry really that damaged?

"Alright everyone! We'll be leaving soon. Usopp and Luffy, you come with me."

"Why?" They asked.

"We need to find a moneychanger and that Iceberg-san Kokoro wanted us to give a letter to."

Nami said and left to get the gold. Usopp and Luffy was talking about a carpenter, Luffy seemed to want one who was 5 meters. As if that existed! I looked around.

A certain green haired guy was missing so I went of to find him. He was sitting in his usual spot, sleeping. He looked so cute!

There was still some time left before we was leaving so I sat down besides Zoro and leaned my head against his shoulder. He didn't wake up so I relaxed and looked at the clouds. I got kinda sleepy and I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up and yawned. I was just going to stretch but noticed someone leaning against me. It was Mika who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I chuckled and put my chin upon her head. Her hair was a bit wet but smelled good. She probably showered this morning I thought and relaxed again. I could stay like this a bit longer…

___________________________________________________________________________

I woke up because of Zoros sudden movement. I realized that I had fallen asleep, on his shoulder!?

"Zoro! I can explain…" I began but then noticed the couple of weirdoes that had appeared. They were all wearing black pants (?) with a pink star on with shoulder straps, no shirts and weird glasses. Okay… someone needs a fashion makeover!

I was about to attack when Zoro put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him confused but he didn't say anything.

"Who the hell are you? Tell me!" he said to the weirdoes. The guy who seemed to lead the group just smiled.

"Tell me, you say? Eh?" the guy said. "Pirate hunter Zoro!" I just laughed.

"That's what he said, are you slow or what?" I said. "What do you want?" I added.

"We're bounty hunters! Crying children are silenced by our name… Franky Family!" He said and grinned. Wow, somebody's exaggerating!

"We'll accept your 60 million bounty with many thanks. Then we'll set an ambush in the cabin… and capture the whole crew in one shot!" he said and laughed. "A large profit, lucky!" he said and they all attacked.

I was about to attack when Zoro pulled me back.

"I'll deal with this…" he said and pushed me back. He then stopped an attack and suddenly Zoros aura became dark.

"Lucky?" he asked. "Don't you mean 'unlucky'?"

The whole group was taken out with his two swords style 'Sai Kuru' and I couldn't help but stare. They all fell down into the sea then disappeared.

"Worthless…" Zoro said to himself before he turned to me.

"You okay?" he asked and took a few steps closer. I just glared at him with all I had.

"How am I supposed to get stronger if you push me back?" I yelled at him.

First I thought he'd be mad but now he looked kinda…guilty. He rubbed his neck as he stared down. "Sorry…" He said.

…

How was I supposed to be mad at such a cute swordsman?

"Don't worry about it." I said and smiled. "I guess you'll just have to practise more with me!"

Zoro just stared at me as his checks turned red. He then turned around and nodded.

"Sure…" he said. I sat down, confused. Why did he blush?

Zoro too sat down, next to me. He tapped his shoulder.

"I you want to go back to sleep." He said and closed his eyes. Now it was my turn to blush. I didn't say anything but leaned closer to put my head on his shoulder.

Zoro didn't know why he'd been all overprotective. Sure, he knew that Mika could take care of herself but he couldn't help it. Had he fallen for Mika?

She was leaning against his shoulder again. This time he knew the answer…

The situation was awkward but I managed to relax, before I could hear a voice.

"Pardon me!" a guy said as he landed on the railing. I first thought it was Usopp but then realized that this guy looked totally different. He had blond hair, jeans, an orange blue jacket and… a square nose? What's wrong with this world!?

He looked around and I looked at Zoro. He didn't react; maybe he thought the guy was Usopp? The guy walked around and took a look at the ship.

"I see, it's heavily damaged." He said and reached the mast. "The mast needs replacement, as well." He said. At the same moment, Zoro got up.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled with his katanas out. Slow…

"My apologies, did I wake you up?" he asked. Seems polite I thought.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went of to the city. Remember?" Zor said and gave me his hand to help me up and I took it. He pulled me up but I tripped over my feet. I fell straight into him and he had to catch me. Now we were standing there pretty much hugging each other. It was completely quiet and I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Ah, sorry. I pulled too hard." Zoro said and let me go.

"No, I tripped, don't worry 'bout it…" I said and looked away. We didn't say anything for a while and suddenly I realized that the guy was staring at us.

"What do you think you're looking at? Huh!?" I yelled at him and blushed before I turned around to walk away. I went of to the woman-quarters to get my money. I could still find some clothes before the others returned.

When I got back to Zoro the other guy was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked. "Did you kick his ass?"

"No, he went downstairs to take a look. He's a carpenter." Zoro said without opening his eyes.

"Oh. Do you mind if I leave for a bit?" I asked. Zoro shook his head and that was it.

Jerk! I though as I left the Merry Go. First he's all 'you can lean against my shoulder' and then he's as unsocial as can be!

Wow. The city really looks like Venice, river roads and masks everywhere… maybe I'll buy one if I have any money left after shopping. I looked around, where did you get a boat?

I continued a bit before I saw the right place. The sign said 'Bull Renting'.

Bull, huh? Is that what they're called?

"I guess I'm spending my day with you, huh?" I said to the bull. It made a funny sound and smiled. It was green with white hair. I looked around.

"Now, where to find some clothes?" I said out loud and suddenly the bull raced of.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I yelled but it didn't stop. Stupid bull! I thought and got soaked. Suddenly the bull stopped. I looked up and realized that we had reached a store. I looked at the bull and it smiled. I sighed but smiled too before I got out. After tying up the bull I entered the store.

It wasn't too big but had a lot of clothes. I picked up a few pieces and took a look. They looked pretty nice, my style to be honest…that bull really have good taste, I thought and sweatdropped. From the room behind the counter came a boy my age in. He looked up and noticed me.

OMG! He's so hot! I thought. He had black hair with a small pony tail in the neck, blue green eyes and he looked a bit tanned.

"Can I help you?" he asked and smiled. I shook my head and smiled back.

"No, I'm just trying to find some clothes." I said and picked up a few pieces.

"Is there anywhere I can try these on?" I asked. The boy pointed on a door. I thanked him and entered the room. It wasn't big but bigger than in a normal dressing both. I tried on a few things and then heard a knocking on the door.

"Are you OK? You need any help?" The boy asked from the other side of the door.

"Ah, well, could you find me a black t-shirt?" I asked. Sure he answered. A minuet late there was another knock. I opened and found the boy handing me a black piece of clothing.

"Thanks…um?" I said.

"Mark. My name is Mark." He said and smiled. I nodded and went back into the changing room. The shirt fit so I packed up and headed to the counter. The clothes were pretty cheap so maybe I would afford a mask too…

"Here." Mark said and handed me a bag with the clothes.

"Thanks!" I said and turned around. Suddenly I felt something holding me back and spotted a nail that my shirt had gotten stuck in. Mark sighed and went around the counter.

"I'm sorry; I thought that my father had taken care of it. Don't move!" He said and started to pull my shirt a bit. When I suddenly got free I was so surprised that I tripped. The worst part; I pulled Mark with me!

"Ouch!" I said and tried to get up only to find out that Mark somehow had ended up on top of me. He too had a painful expression on his face until he realized how close his face was to mine. We both blushed and Mark flew of me.

"AH, I'm so sorry! You hurt?" He asked and avoided my eyes when he offered his hand. I took it and got up.

"Yeah, don't worry. Sorry for pulling you with me…" I said and blushed even more. It was quiet for a while until I could hear my bulls cry. He must be bored…

"Well, I'm going to leave. Thanks for everything." I said before I left the store. Mark probably looked after me but I ignored it. As soon as I got the bull free I took of without looking back.

That was so embarrassing!! I thought and hid my face in my hands. The bull made a questioning sound and I looked up.

"Let's get some masks!" I said and the bull took of.


	5. Jealous?

**Yay, chapter 5!!  Spoiler warning for those who hasn't seen the Water 7 episodes in One Piece!!!!**

**I don't write every single detail that happends in the real story , that would take tooooo long. And I change some things so they fit in MY story. I don't own One Piece.**

**Sorry if I jump too much...**

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked and sweat dropped. The Merry was… no way!

No one said anything and I understood that there was nothing we could do about it. I hadn't been on the Going Merry for that long but I knew how much the ship meant to everyone. Especially to Usopp.

"Usopp has awakened!" Chopper yelled.

"Good!" Luffy yelled back and ran of to the kitchen were Usopp was resting. We all followed and found Usopp sitting up on his madras. He looked down and you couldn't see his eyes. Everyone was saying stuff like "don't make us worry" and "think before you act" but I just stayed silent. Of course I was happy that Usopp was fine but how would he take it?

"All I bring you is bad luck." Usopp said. "Sorry…I'm really…so ashamed! Everyone!" he said and grabbed Zoros legs. It looked kinda funny and I couldn't help but laugh. When Zoro noticed me he blushed.

"All our precious money! I…I" Usopp cried.

"Hey, wait, Calm down!" Zoro said and sweat dropped. "I…I get it, let go of me!" Everyone was smiling now and saying that the money didn't matter. When Usopp finally understood he asked about the Merry.

"Can we still fix it somehow with this 100 million beli?" He asked.

No one said anything, Nami tightened her hand and Sanji looked away. Luffy smiled.

"Well, about that…" Luffy said. "Usopp, we have decided to change ships." He said. Usopp just sat there with open mouth and big eyes.

"I'm sorry we made this decision while you weren't around. But it's already decided." He said with a smile. I didn't get him! How could he smile like that?!

Usopp didn't say anything and Luffy reached for the catalogue with ships. I couldn't stand it so I left while Luffy was talking.

I couldn't help being upset. Not that I knew the Merry that well, that's not why I was sad. I was thinking about my past, my mother and when I was 7 years old.

"_Why, mom? I don't want to move!" I yelled. Mom kneeled in front of me and smiled._

"_I don't want to move either. But this is for your own best!" She said and smiled. I shook my head hard. I still didn't get it._

"_There are men coming to find me and you. If we stay here they will find us. They will hurt us. Do you understand?" she asked and stared into my eyes. I could feel the tears burn but I didn't let them out._

"_Do you have everything?" mom asked. I nodded and hugged my doll. It was special to me and a lot of kids teased me because of it._

_It was a pirate man with white shirt, black pants red hair and a straw hat. It also had three scares across left eye. It was found by my mom. That and me, on a bridge a cold winter night. _

"_Mom?" I asked. "In our new city, can I learn martial arts?"_

_She looked at me and smiled. "Why would you want to learn martial arts?" she asked._

"_Because next time bad guys want to hurt you, I want to protect you!" I said and smiled._

Looking back and remembering all of the houses Mom and I used to live in were depressing.

As a child, I always got easily attached to the houses so every time we moved it hurt. Bad.

Thinking about it, my dolls hat looked a lot like Luffys. How funny…I thought and got surprised when Usopp opened the door

"Where are you going?" I heard Namis voice say.

"That's none of your business. It doesn't concern you anymore." Usopp said. "I'll…leave this crew!" he said and walked away form the door which closed behind him. I stared at him until he noticed my present.

"Mika, I'm sorry…I'm leaving." He said and walked away. The pain I felt now was worse than earlier. Losing a house, a ship was nothing compared to losing a nakama.

I yelled after him but he didn't turn around or stop.

The whole crew appeared on deck and yelled after Usopp.

"Luffy, I can't hang out with you anymore. Sorry I've troubled you all this way." Usopp said as he stopped. "The ship is definitely yours since you're the captain. So fight me. Monkey D. Luffy! DUEL ME!" Usopp yelled. Nobody said anything and Usopp continued.

"Tonight at 10 o' clock, I'll come back here! Then we'll duel for the Merry! I'll beat you and take the Merry! And from then on, our friendship will be over!" He said before he left.

I walked up to Luffy and grabbed his vest.

"Oi, Mika. Calm down!" Zoro said and put a hand on my shoulder. I shook it of and stared at Luffy.

"What the ****, Luffy!? First you tell Usopp something horrible as leaving the Merry with a SMILE on your face, and then you make him leave?? What are you doing?" I yelled at him and felt tears burn behind my eyes. Luffy didn't respond or look at me. I let go of him and ran of the back of the ship, trying not to cry.

Usopp returned at 10 and both he and Luffy was standing at the score, ready.

I didn't want to see it but how could I look away.

_After the fight_

Usopp had fallen. I had no idea he could make such a fight against someone as strong as Luffy. Sadly, it wasn't enough.

"Idiot. THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Luffy yelled.

"I can't take this!" Nami said as Luffy got up and grabbed his hat. He put it on and turned his back against Usopp.

"Do as you like with Merry." Luffy said and looked at the ship. "We'll get a new ship and travel the coming seas." He said and walked away. "Good bye, Usopp. It's been fun being with you."

Chopper suddenly grabbed his bag and jumped onto the railing. Sanji had to stop him.

"Oi, don't go, Chopper!" He said and grabbed the little reindeer.

"Why!? He endured this with an already injured body!" Chopper yelled with his eyes full of tears. He tried to get loose but Sanji grabbed him.

"A fight is not a game!" He yelled.

"So what?! I'm a doctor; let me at least treat him!" Chopper yelled as he transformed to his human form, trying to hit Sanji. He ducked and pushed Chopper down.

"Think about how miserable it is for a man to lose a duel, and then be given pity!" he said; making Chopper realize. "Think about how careless kindness would hurt the loser! He demanded a duel knowing full well what to expect…"

Luffy reached the ship and everyone turned to look at him. He didn't look up but you could see him tremble.

"It's heavy!" he said.

"It's a captain's burden. Don't hesitate!" Zoro said without looking at his captain. "Who can we rely on if you falter?" As he said this Chopper jumped of the ship and ran over to Usopp. Nobody tried to stop him.

"Let's leave the ship." Zoro said and I looked over to Usopp. Chopper had left some medicine and bandages before he came running back.

"We can't ever return to this ship again." Zoro said. I didn't have to look, I knew Luffy was crying. These people had stronger connections to each other than I had. My pain was nothing compared to theirs.

I woke up because of the sun bugging my eyes. I was in a hotel room together with Nami who was still asleep. I got up and got dressed. A pair of low cut jeans and a black t-shirt was enough. I didn't feel like being creative today or seeing the crew. Usopp had left the crew and Robin was missing. This sucked! I thought and left the hotel. I walked around aimlessly in the city and looked in different stores. I had money but didn't feel like buying anything.

I sighed and turned around a corner to bump into someone. The hit made me lose balance but the person in front of me caught my hand before I fell.

"Mark!" I said and smiled. I couldn't help it; was it wrong of me to smile?

"Hi there!" Mark said and pulled me back on my feet. He too smiled.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No where, you?" I said and ignored the painful memories from yesterday. Mark smiled.

"I'm going to my Uncle; he owns a weapon store a bit further down the street. Do you want to come?" he asked. I hesitated and suddenly thought of Zoro. Wait, what? Why should I think of him?

"Sure!" I answered and followed Mark. He turned out to not only be hot but funny too. We talked a lot before entering the store.

"Wait here, I'll be right back. Take a look if you want to." He said and went behind the counter. I look around and saw a lot of interesting weapons, swords, guns, knifes ect.

I even found some Bos. They all had different designs and seizes. I found a good one, silver coloured with a nice design at the ends of it. It had a good grip and felt light in my hand thou it looked heavy. I liked it.

I took a look at the price and smiled. Not that expensive, I could even afford some knifes. After picking a few good throwing knifes and a normal one I went to the counter.

Suddenly Mark returned with an older man behind him. Older isn't a good word, try ancient.

"Well, well. So this is the girl you've been talking about…really pretty!" The old man said. I just blinked at Mark surprised as he blushed. I smiled and turned to the old man.

"I'm just a costumer right now." I said and smiled. But the old man looked at the Bo and sweat dropped. Mark too stared at the Bo.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. The old man suddenly grabbed the Bo and took it from me.

"I can not sell you this." He said and put the Bo back to its place.

"Why not? I have money…" I began but Mark interrupted me.

"It's cursed." He said and the old man nodded.

"Just holding it doesn't hurt you but when you turn it, it burns the skin of your hands." The old man said. I just looked at them both not really believing them.

"Then let me try it!" I said. The old man shook his head.

"Too dangerous, don't you care for your hands?" He asked.

"Let me try!" I said without knowing why. Of course I cared for my hands but I had this urge to try it. The old man didn't say anything as he walked up to the Bo. He grabbed it and tossed it to me.

"Uncle!" Mark said and took a few steps away from me. I started turning the Bo and it got hotter. I ignored it and started moving more serious. It felt light and it got hotter until it came smoke from my hands. I was just about to stop when the heat suddenly disappeared.

The Bo now felt cold in my hands and I moved more freely than ever. I smiled and stopped.

"I want it!" I said and smiled at the old man. He and Mark stood there looking like goldfishes with their mouths open.

"That was amazing!" Mark said and smiled as we left the store. I too smiled. I felt great.

Then I suddenly remembered last night, Robin being missing and the crew…

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked. I shook my head. If I told him he would figure out that I'm a pirate, I didn't want that.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something…" He began. I stopped and looked at him. He was blushing and he scratched his neck.

"Do you want to have a cup of coffee?" he asked. I smiled.

"I don't drink coffee." I said to his surprise. "But you can buy me some tee and some cake maybe…" I said and smiled. Mark too smiled and grabbed my bag with knifes.

"Sure! Let me carry this." He said and we walked of.

Where was she? Zoro thought and looked around him.

Luffy and Nami had left to check on the Iceburg-ossan and Sanji and Chopper was looking for Robin. Now when Zoro didn't have anything to do he was looking for Mika. Sure, she could take care of herself but still… what if something happens?

He walked a bit further when he spotted her. She wasn't alone. The guy next to her was tall, with dark hair and had a nice body. In other words, any girl would think he's hot stuff.

He watched them enter a café and sit down. They ordered and were smiling. Were they on a date?

Suddenly Zoros heart felt heavy. Even thou he didn't want to admit it, his feelings for Mika wouldn't change.

What was he doing? Mika could date anyone she likes, it's not his business.

Mika suddenly looked out the window and their eyes met. She suddenly became stiff and her face was unreadable. She looked horrified.

He turned around and walked away. He would probably get lost but who cared?

Mika looked out the window as the waiter put down a piece of pie in front of her. Suddenly I didn't want to believe my eyes. Zoro. Zoro could see her.

A cold feeling went down my spine and suddenly I felt guilty. Why? Zoro isn't in love with me, he doesn't care who I date. (not that Mark and I really dated)

I don't like Zoro, do I? Then why do I fell so horrible?

"Mika? What's wrong?" Mark asked. Zoro had already left.

"N-nothing…" I said and smiled. Thank god I knew how to fake a smile…

Mark didn't look sure but didn't ask either. We later on said good bye.

We had a good time, Mark was nice and funny… not a bad guy. But the thought of facing Zoro made my stomach hurt.

Arhh, come on! I thought and scratched my head. I'm not in love with Zoro, am I?!

My head was spinning and it was hard to walk straight. I was tired, I hadn't slept all night.

I leaned against the wall and sat down. Suddenly a loud alarm rang. Guess you can't take a nap then, huh? I thought and got up.

"Announcing: This is the Water 7 Weather Forecast Bureau. This is an official warning for an impending Aqua Laguna. It will arrive in Water 7 at half past midnight." A voice said from a pair of speakers.

I felt like a huge questioning mark. Aqua Laguna? I walked over to a woman to ask her. The answer I got didn't calm me down. A huge tsunami will hit the city? Well, that's good news…

HELL NO! I thought and ran of to the inn.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now...**

**I try to make the story flow but it's hard. Pls tell me if I jump too much.**

**Love3 Minawa**


	6. Assassination

**Yes, finally! I had some errors so I couldn't update...**

**Pls review! :P**

* * *

When I got back, no one was there. Not even Zoro…he was probably lost. I changed clothes again, this time to my blue skirt, my black shorts, black gloves and a white shirt with boat neck. I also changed to a pair of comfortable shoes before I grabbed my knifes. I put the normal one in my belt and the throwing knifes hidden under my skirt. I would have to practise later. Now I needed to find the others.

_Fifteen minuets later_

I saw Nami and Luffy riding a bull outside the main office. A weird guy had appeared on top of the bridge, his arms were huge with blue stars on them. He was only wearing Speedos and a Hawaii shirt. Eww… what else? Sunglasses and a metal nose… yeah, the weird type.

Suddenly he jumped of the bridge and into the water. Luffy and Nami both looked surprised and I was just about to call to them when their boat got attacked from underneath. In the end Luffy got slammed into the wall. The weird guy had made his hand stretch thanks to a chain connecting his hand with his arm. He's a cyborg! I thought and ran of to Nami and Luffy.

"Guys! He's a cyborg!" I yelled and joined Nami. "Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Franky…" Nami said and I sweat dropped. He is the one… that stole…

I was too angry to finish the thought and I attacked with the Bo. It became slightly hot before it once again became cold. It was light and felt good in my hand. But Franky just blocked my hits. His arms are probably strengthened with iron or something…

Luffy and I continued to attack until Franky was sent flying into the carpenters working place.

People were screaming and Nami was cheering us on. Frankys two girls were cheering too but I didn't think about them much. Franky had already gotten up. Luffy and Franky was fighting each other when two persons stepped in and hit them both. They were both sent flying.

"Luffy!" I yelled but got attacked myself. I too was sent flying into Luffy.

"Who is it?" yelled Luffy. Then suddenly five guys appeared.

"You've behaved very foolishly. What're you trying to do, Strawhat?!" one of them asked.

Okay, these guys were not on our side! Judging from Nami and Luffys faces, they knew these guys…

"Galley-La, what's you're business here?" Franky asked. People were cheering on the group that just appeared. Popular, huh? I thought and turned to Luffy while Franky and the Galley-La were nagging on each other.

"There are too many people here, Luffy! Let's retreat and get Franky next time." I said to Luffy. He shook his head.

"I'll stay. You and Nami can go and find the others, tell them we've found Franky." He said and I nodded before I turned around. I started running but didn't get very far.

"Were do you think you're going?" The guy from Galley-La yelled as ropes came out from his sleeves. They grabbed my legs so I fell. Next thing I know is that I was sent flying into the air before I landed next to Luffy. I could feel my ribs crack and the taste of blood appeared in my mouth.

"MIKA!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed my shoulders. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm f-fine, don't…worry!" I said and sat up. Shit! I thought and coughed. Some blood appeared but I didn't mind it. If this took me down, then I would never be as strong as the others.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Screamed Luffy to the rope guy.

"Hey, Strawhat Luffy. You remember it, don't you? How dare you show your face here again." the rope guy said back.

"What? We heard the news about Ossan and…" Luffy said, probably as confused as me.

"Eh? The House Family wasn't enough, so you're meddling with the Galley-La, too? Are you guys kids in puberty who has to hurt everyone you meet?!" Franky said, making a vein pop in my forehead.

"I SAID, WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Luffy yelled. "Yeah, SHUT UP!" I agreed.

You can play innocent until I've beaten you!" The rope guy said and sent a rope flying. It grabbed Luffy around his neck and sent him flying.

"DAMN BASTARDS! DON'T YOU GET THAT YOU SHOULD STAY OUT OF THIS?! I'M THE ONE WITH A GRUDGE AGAINST HIM!" Franky yelled. He started shooting and yelling something about Luffy was HIS foe. Lame…

Sooner or later he was sent flying by two of the carpenters. People was screaming and cheering but that didn't bother me. I was more worried about Nami and my captain who had started fighting a huge guy with guns. I realized that guns don't work on Luffy and started running towards Nami again. This time I was stopped by the same carpenter that had checked our ship before. The one with a square nose.

"Don't think you'll get away!" he said and started to attack me. I tried my hardest but some of his knifes still hit me. I attacked him too but got hit by another guy.

"What is it? At least tell me why!" Luffy yelled. The guy with a pigeon and the rope guy stood in front of him.

"Strawhat, we're the ones who wanna to know why." The rope guy said. "The criminal who entered the main office and attacked Iceburg-san was you guys, right?!" he said and pointed at Luffy. I didn't get anything.

"We don't have any grudge against Iceburg-san! I didn't even know he was attacked!" I yelled.

"You gotta to be kidding! Why would we do such a thing?" yelled Luffy too.

"Are you gonna play innocent until the end?" the rope guy asked.

"But we didn't do anything!" Luffy said, now calmer.

"There were two criminals, Iceburg-san remembered…in his testimony when he woke up." The rope guy said. "one of them was a masked giant and the other was a tall woman. When we asked the government… they said she's one of your nakama. The bounty head, Nico Robin!" He said.

"Robin?!" Luffy and I asked, surprised. Robin…did such a thing?

"Had you planned to come here and take Iceburg-sans life? Or did you decide to do this after met him? I don't know how you pirates think. But now, we know you're the criminals, so we won't let your people act freely!" he said.

The crowed started to mumble and suddenly Franky got up.

"Oi! oi! So did Iceburg-san die, then!?" He asked.

"He wouldn't be killed so easily by morons!" He yelled to Franky before turning to Luffy.

"Since it's likely you won't let Iceburg-san be until he's dead…we'll finish you here!" he said.

In the same moment a knife flew next to Luffy. No, it's not a knife. A file?

It had hit Luffys cheek which started bleeding a bit.

"Dead or Alive." The square nose guy said. "Whether or not you're alive…do you understand the words on the wanted posters? No matter what we do to you pirates, no one will complain. The world's laws do not protect you!" He said.

"Yes." Luffy said. "We're outlaws. I know that. But… you don't know anything about Robin, so don't talk like that!" He yelled.

No one was noticing me as I walked closer to Luffy. They didn't even look at me when I joined him. Bastards, what am I? Air?

"Let me meet with the Ice-ossan. There gotta be a mistake! There's no way it can be Robin!" Luffy said.

"Like we'd let someone we don't trust near Iceburg-san!" The gun guy said. The crowed was going wild.

I was worried about Nami now, what if they attacked her?

My worries came true when a guy grabbed Nami. Shit! I thought.

"Nami! Oi, stop it you guys!" Luffy yelled. "I said, we haven't done anything!"

"Yeah! Really, Robin doesn't have a reason to go after Iceburg-san!" I yelled.

"Say whatever you like. Anyhow, it ends here for you three." The rope guy said and turned to Luffy.

"Harming that man means making enemies with the Galley-La company…as well as this entire city, Water 7!" He said.

"Why would we do such a foolish thing!?" Luffy said. "Let me talk to Ice-ossan!"

"Come to your senses, pirate!" the rope guy said. "News will quickly spread throughout the town. There's no where to hide!" He said. Jesus, didn't he listen!?

"We don't want to run or hide! We wanna clear our names!" I yelled, making the rope guy look at me.

"Mika…" Luffy said.

"We'll take down your whole group!" the rope guy said. Okay, he did so not listen…

Luffy was fighting both rope guy and square nose but I figured he'd be okay. Until I noticed that all of them were planning on attacking Luffy. I feel a bit forgotten… I thought as I ran over to Nami. This time I made it to her safely.

Now Franky got up and started yelling at the Galley-La, next thing I knew was a huge crash.

In another part of town Zoro walked around lost in thought when he walked past something that caught his eyes. A big wanted poster of their crew was hanging on the wall.

"Oi, what's going on?" He said out loud and read the poster.

"The criminals that attacked Iceburg-san? When did we…" Zoro started but heard someone yell. Shit! He thought and started running when people started chasing him.

This is bad! Why'd he left Mika all alone? Well not all alone…he thought and felt a disturbing feeling in his stomach.

A loud sound came from the carpenters working place, Dock One. Could they be…?

* * *

"Coup de Vent!" yelled Franky as he shot a huge air ball towards the carpenters. It hit them and the huge machines behind them, making them break and crumble. I couldn't help but to stare. Amazing…

I looked over to Luffy and nodded. We ran over to Nami who now was free.

"Let's get out of here!" I said.

"Hey, the Straw hats are running away!" someone yelled.

"Damn! Nami, Mika!" Luffy yelled and grabbed us. With a free hand he stretched and grabbed the edge of a roof. I got ready to fly but then I felt something grab my leg. It was a rope. Damn, Luffy was holding on to Nami and I was holding on to Luffy. If I don't let go they'll be stuck too…

In the same moment Luffy left ground I let go of him.

"Mika! What are you doing?!" Luffy yelled back. I smiled at him.

"I'll be fine! Trust me and take Nami away from here!" I yelled at him and pulled out my knife. I cut of the rope and got up.

"Go!" I yelled as Luffy disappeared. Good…

"That's brave. But there is no one who'll save you now!" The rope guy said as he sent more ropes flying towards me. I cut them all of and attacked myself. Now the square nose guy got ready to attack from above. I looked up as he fell towards me. What I didn't know was that he wasn't the threat. Ropes suddenly grabbed my legs and pulled me up into the air before I was slammed into some boards.

* * *

It was a miracle he had found his way here. I usually get lost…Zoro thought and looked over to Dock One. Someone had just been sent into some boards but he couldn't tell who it was due to the smoke. Suddenly Mika appeared out of the smoke. She was badly injured!

Another guy attacked her immediately and threw knifes at her she dodged them but I could tell her ribs was hurt. Another guy started shooting at her. I can't stay here! I thought and unsheathed his swords. He ran to Mika and cut of the ropes that had caught her legs.

"Zoro…" she said and coughed blood. I didn't want to look so he faced the carpenters. He recognised one of them, the square nose.

"Sorry, the fight ends here!" I said and attacked. They all got ready for an attack head on. Good, I thought and ran to the right. By cutting a few ropes and some wood I made things fall in between them. I ran back and grabbed Mika.

"Can you run?" I asked. She nodded and got up. She immediately fell back.

"Idiot…" I whispered and carried her as I ran away.

* * *

"Where did they go?" one of the men asked.

"He defiantly went this way." Another one said.

"He still has to be around here!" yet another one said.

"Yosh, you guys look that way." The first one said. I couldn't help but sweat drop. The whole town was looking for us! And Mika still hasn't woken up. Shit…I thought and looked around the corner. Suddenly everything became black. A newspaper had blown right into my face. I couldn't help but to stumble back before I pulled it away. If Mika would have been awake she would probably laugh at him.

I read the newspaper. Members of the assassin? Then we can't go back to the inn…

In the newspaper there were photos of me, Luffy and Robin. That means that the others maybe still haven't been discovered.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled from behind. I turned around and found a man in the end of the alley. Had I already been discovered? More people appeared and I was surrounded. Shit…

I grabbed Mika and pulled out Wado.

"Out of my way! Or else I'll slice this hostage throat!" I said and put Wado next to Mikas throat. This would clear her name later…

As soon as I got out and a bit from the men I grabbed Mika in bridal style and ran. That's when I spotted Luffy and Nami.

"Yo, Zoro!" Luffy yelled as we ran.

"What happened to Mika?" Nami asked in horror. I shook my head.

"Long story, I'll tell you when we have lost these guys…" I began but then noticed a whole grope of men chasing us.

"Wait!" they yelled.

"What's wrong with you!?" Nami yelled as she ran.

"It couldn't be helped. How could I NOT be discovered by so many?!" I yelled back.

"You can't get away!" someone yelled from behind.

"This way!" Luffy yelled and turned right.

"W-what? Where did they go?" a man asked.

"Look everywhere!" someone yelled.

They kept yelling and looking. What they didn't know was that Luffy had grabbed the bridge from underneath. We were all sitting on his stomach.

"Is it okay now?" Luffy asked.

"Not yet." I said and listened to the fading footsteps.

"O-o-okay?" he asked again.

"A little bit more." Nami said. Suddenly someone looked over the edge and looked under the bridge. Luffy got so surprised that he lost his grip. We all fell into the water.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now.** **I think I will start working on Mika's past soon. I told my friend about my plans but she just laughed...**

**You know who you are...**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone that has read so far. Pls review and criticize :)**

**Love Minawa**


	7. Second try and secrets reveiled

**Here is chapter 6, enjoy...**

* * *

"She's waking up! Chopper!" someone said. It sounded like Zoro…

I opened my eyes and found Zoro far to close to my face. I jumped up and my face turned red.

"What's going on?" I asked and started to freeze. My clothes were wet.

"You need to rest, Mika." Chooper said and pulled me down. We were on a roof, Chopper had joined us.

"It's finally calmed down." Zoro said.

"Calmed down? Because you were being chased by all those carpenters, we were noticed too!" Nami yelled at Zoro.

"I said, it was unavoidable." Zoro said with a bored tone. Luffy turned to Chopper.

"By the way, Chopper. How'd you find us?" he asked.

"Smell." Copper said.

Ah, that's right. Hey, where's Sanji?" Luffy then asked.

"About that…" Chopper said and told us about Robin. I didn't want to believe my ears. Robin did…no way!

"DID ROBIN REALLY SAY THAT?!" Luffy screamed. It was obvious that he was furious.

"We were all prepared." Zoro suddenly said. "Robin, who once was our enemy, got to stay on the ship. If she thought it was too dangerous and fled, it can't be helped. Isn't it time we settle this?" Zoro said. "If that woman is our enemy, or our nakama."

I didn't know anything about Robins past, I wasn't there. By that time I were probably sitting on McDonalds, eating cheeseburgers with my friends. I miss them, my beloved burgers!!! Just kidding…

I only knew what Robin and the crew had told me. This was deeper than I thought…

Robin…

"But the situation will only worsen. From now on we will never see each other again. Isn't that what Robin said, Chopper?" Zoro asked. Chopper nodded.

"Since we won't see her again after today it seems like she's saying something will worsen the situation before today ends. If they are going to make things even worse in this town, that's already in chaos after the mayor's assassination attempt, there's only one way." He said.

"By successfully assassinating the mayor this time." Nami finished.

They would kill Iceburg-san? Well, that's logical. That's what I would do… I thought and sweat dropped.

"That's fairly obvious." Zoro said. "But now we know that they're pinning the blame on us, this may be a trap to lure us to the scene of the crime." He said.

"A trap?" I asked. Zoro nodded.

"If we're near the area where the assassination is carried out, we'll defiantly take the blame." Zoro said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you make it sound like Robin already is our enemy!" Nami said to Zoro with a hard voice.

"I'm just saying that it's possible. I'm not leaning towards either side." He answered. "either in belief or doubt, if I lean to one of the sides my reaction time will be dulled, if the heart thinks the opposite of what I choose. If something will happen, it'll happen tonight. Are we going?" he asked. I looked at Luffy.

"We're going." He said without a moment's hesitation. No one said anything.

"I don't mind if we go but the problem is: Sanji said he saw Robin walk with someone, right?" Nami said. "Iceburg saw it too. 'She was with someone wearing a mask', that's none of us. He's the reason for Robin's sudden change."¨

"He's making Robin do bad things!" Chopper said.

"That's a good way to think of it." Zoro said. He was right. We don't know Robins reasons, maybe she…I thought and shook my head. That can't be…

"Speaking of that, we have no clue who's behind that mask. That's the problem. What's our goal?" Nami asked.

"To catch Robin!" Luffy said." If we don't, we won't understand anything." He said and got up.

"It's certainly a waste of time to think about it. But finding a woman that the government couldn't catch for 20 years might be impossible." He said.

"Don't worry." I said. "Back then, the government didn't have us!" I smiled at Zoro. We all got up.

"Then let's go to the Galley-La company." Luffy said as we all stared at the sunset.

It's kind of depressing, but I try to think of every sunrise and every sunset as my last. Being with these guys sure makes life dangerous…I pocked at my ribs. They seemed fine; I'm used to it by now.

Now the darkness entered the city and the night began.

Chopper had grabbed Nami and Luffy were flying from roof to roof with me and Zoro with him. We landed in a tree and looked out to the Galley-La company. Probably every light in the building were on. That ruins the sneak-plan…I thought. Chopper pulled out a binocular.

"So many guards!" He said impressed.

"It's a bit far." Luffy said.

"You can stretch your arms and fly in there when the chaos has starts." Nami said.

"Yeah, if we act first, they'll use it against us." I said and started to think of a plan. The carpenters were cheering them self on.

"How does it look, Chopper? Any movements?" Zoro asked.

"There's nothing happening right now. But…everyone is armed and looks strong." He said and sweat dropped. I started stretching my legs.

"Of course they are. These carpenters can take down pirates." Nami said. "We have to move carefully and at the right moment."

"Yeah, if we stumble into this, it'll be terrible." Luffy said. I was a bit surprised to hear the captain say something clever, looks like he gets the situation…

"Who's mouth did that just come from? You, who'd suddenly just jump in." Nami said, sweat dropping and hanging with her head.

"Chopper, we don't know what'll happen. Don't miss even the smallest detail." Zoro said.

Chopper nodded and kept looking in his binocular.

"Tell us immediately if something starts to move." Zoro said.

"Got it." Chopper answered.

"The night's long, but don't lose your concentration. If we let this chance go we'll part without knowing anything." Zoro continued. "Don't think we'll get a second chance to pursue Robin. This is our last stand."

I sweat dropped and put my hand on my Bo. Apparently, you can make it shrink! Good think they DIDN'T TELL ME at the store! Now it was about as long as the lower part of my arm, hidden under my skirt together with my knifes.

Suddenly a big explosion went of in the middle of all the guards.

"It exploded!" Chopper yelled. Yes, we can see that…

Two masked persons appeared and started to attack the guards.

"The carpenters are confused." Chopper said.

"Yeah, it's gotten pretty noisy." Zoro said.

"What'll we do now? Shall we enter soon?" I asked and looked at Luffy. But there were no Luffy…

"Huh? Where's Luffy? I asked. Zoro and Nami both started to yell.

"PLEASE THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! AHO-CAPTAIN!" they both called after Luffy.

We all jumped down from the tree and started running.

"Geez. Won't he ever listen?" Nami complained.

"Probably not." I said.

"But Robin might be inside this chaos. What are we gonna do? We have to be discreet!" Chopper said.

"But that a good thing if you think about it. Do you think Luffy'll enter from the side or back when he gets to the enemy camp?" Nami asked.

"Neither. Not likely." Said Zoro and Chopper.

"He's probably flying or running directly into the mansion, not knowing where to go when he enters and being chased around. Do you think so?" Nami asked.

We all said I do.

"Right? From the carpenters view, he's the leader of the opposition. When the 'main event' jumps in, everyone's attention goes there." Nami said. "In other words, the mansions front guards must be short on hands right now. We'll go through that opening and mix into the confused crowed of carpenters."

"I see. Thanks to Luffy, we have the perfect chance to invade." Zoro said.

"I agree. Then it's alright to jump right in, right?" Said Chopper.

"We can jump over that fence. Let's go!" Said Nami as we all jumped. We landed on the other side and met an unpleasant surprise. Waiting for us, we faced at least 300 guards.

"Shit!" I said as the others started to yell.

"Let's run!" I yelled and ran to the left. The others followed. The carpenters started yelling and shooting at us.

"Hey, why isn't Luffy here?" Nami screamed.

"I wanted to ask the same thing." Zoro screamed back. Chopper was running like crazy and I panted hard. My ribs were hurting again but…I can't complain I said to myself.

"Geez. In any case, we've been caught red-handed. If we're smart, we'll find a way." Zoro said and stopped.

"Hey, Zoro, what are you gonna do?" Nami asked.

"It can't be helped when we're running around the mansion. Let's look for Robin by breaking in trough the front, fair and square." Zoro said. Nami covered her ears by the sound of a gun.

"But the opponents are carpenters. They're not our enemies!" Chopper yelled.

"It's fine. I'm using the back of my swords." He said as he put Wado in his mouth and attacked the carpenters.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled as he sent people like flying. I sweat dropped and shook my head. Monster strength…

When he was done he put his swords away and sighed.

"Relax; I used the back of my swords." Zoro said.

"Why're all the carpenters knocked out?!" Nami yelled at Zoro.

"Zoro's so strong!" Chopper said with stars twinkling around his eyes. I just shook my head.

"Whatever. Let's move, quickly." Nami said and started running.

"Zoro, this way!" Chopper and I yelled to Zoro as we followed Nami.

"I said this way!" Chopper called to Zoro.

"How'd he go the wrong way with us directing him!? It's a miracle!" Nami screamed and I sweat dropped. Suddenly Zoro was not longer with us…

"Huh? Zoro is gone!" Chopper screamed.

"Miracle!" Nami yelled. Geez, if I stay with these guys I'll become deaf!

We found Zoro after a while and ran on.

"Hurry!" Nami called.

"Oi, are you sure this is the right way?" Zoro asked.

"That's not for you to ask!" I screamed at him. We ran on and found a lot of hurt people along the way. Brutal… I thought and tried to look away.

"There! It has to be that front door!" Nami called. Suddenly both Nami and Chopper slowed down, making me and Zoro run past them. We both looked at them.

"Come on now, go ahead! Cut down the door and charge in!" Nami said. "There you go!" both Nami and Chopper yelled.

"You guys…" I said and sweat dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL!? DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" Zoro yelled. I watched him pull out two swords and cut the door in pieces before we all jumped into the room.

Though the wall on the left, Luffy came crashing in.

"WHERE IS ROBIN?!" He yelled.

"Luffy!" Robin said.

"What? Luffy?" I heard Zoro say. The same thing as I thought.

"Robin, I finally found you!" Luffy said as he panted.

"Oi, Luffy! Where the hell have you been!?" Zoro said.

"Robin, It's so good to see you again!" Chopper called. I agreed but now I started to see the situation. All the carpenters, the alleys of Iceburg-san were there, but this…I thought and realized.

"Hey, what's with this situation?" asked Nami. She started to get it to. I grabbed my knife and pulled it out.

"They are traitors!" I said quietly, under my breath.

"Sigh…" said the pigeon guy. The carpenter behind Luffy seemed surprised. That means he's on our side.

"Staw hat! Paulie!" Iceburg said. He seemed to be in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Paulie yelled. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS DRESSED LIKE THAT!? Oi, Califa, Bruno, Kaku, Lucchi. Stop kidding around!"

I shook my head. They're not kidding. These people really did do this. The assassination was on the inside! I woke up from my thoughts when Paulie attacked Lucchi with a rope full of knifes. I was sure they would hit but Lucchi suddenly…Disappeared!

No. He's just faster than the eye!

"Shigan." Lucchi said as his finger pierced Paulies right shoulder.

"Don't you understand yet, Paulie?" Lucchi asked. He pulled out his finger and Paulie fell on his knees. "Don't act recklessly. We've mastered techniques that are beyond human limits."

Paulie has breathing hard but he got up on his legs. "Why are..." He began. Lucchi grabbed his shoulder.

"it's all right. Either way, I have to get rid of you." Lucchi said and raised his hand.

"you, leave him alone!" Luffy said as he shot his leg right at Lucchi. He grabbed Luffys foot only an inch from his own face. He didn't let go either so Luffy jumped up and let his own leg pull him to Lucchi.

"Gattling Gun!" Luffy said as he started to hit Lucchi. Lucchi didn't move an inch and when Luffy was done you could see that the attack hadn't worked.

"What?! It didn't work at all." Luffy said.

"How dull." Lucchi said before he disappeared.

"He disappeared." Luffy said. I just sighed. Why did Luffy say what I thought? Annoying... but Luffy was wrong. The guy were simply faster than the eye. Amazing...

Lucchi appeared once again and landed a Shigan on Luffys throat. Luffy flew back and landed on Zoros left. That must have hurt...

* * *

**Okay...that's it for now. I can tell you that I will probably jump a bit more in the next chapter but I'll make it work.**

**Now I need your help, do you think Mika should eat a Devil fruit? which one then?**

**Pls review and tell me 3**


	8. Hopeless situation, daughter?

**I have jumped a bit, buut I think you'll get it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Luffy attacked several times with failure. Robin had reached the window now. Damn, is there nothing I can do? I thought and looked around. Now Zoro attacked the square nose guy, Kaku, I think his name was…

"Robin, don't go! We're not done talking!" Luffy yelled to Robin. She simply turned her head around.

"Yes, we are. We'll never see each other again." She said and jumped up to the window frame.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled and broke Kakus swords. "Catch Robin!"

Luffy tried to get to Robin but Lucchi had stopped him.

I didn't think about Zoro until I heard Kaku say "Shigan" and Zoro fell to the ground.

"Zoro!" I yelled and ran over to him. I looked at Kaku to see if he was going to attack. He didn't, so I kneeled beside Zoro. He had been badly hurt, three holes in his chest and stomach area. Kaku was talking but I didn't listen.

"Robin!" Nami and Chopper said. I looked up and saw that Robin was already gone. Shit!

Zoro tried to get up now.

"Idiot, don't get up." I whispered in his ear. But he still tried to get up. I sighed and put his arm around my shoulder. I half dragged him backwards, from Kaku who hadn't left his spot.

I hadn't noticed how everyone else had been talking and fighting when I was helping Zoro.

"I want to show you something interesting." Lucchi said as he transformed. Yes, transformed and I wasn't the only one surprised. No, we were more like shocked.

Lucchi had now transformed to a leopard.

"Neko-Neko fruit." Lucchi said.

"A leopard human." Zoro said and grabbed the swords by his hip. I gave him a serious look; he was not to fight in his condition. But he didn't see it.

"What the…HELL IS THAT LOOK?!" yelled Paulie.

Smoke started to appear now. I looked at the watch and saw that the fire had already started to spread. I coughed a bit and pulled Zoro up on his feet.

"Human leopard or whatever I won't let you lay a finger on Iceburg-san!" Paulie said. How heroic…

"This is bad! Carnivorous Zoan types are especially brutal." Chopper said.

"Indeed. Zoan type, Logia type, Paramecia type. There are many unique abilities." Lucchi said. "But to enhance ones personal strength is Zoan type's special ability. The more you train, the stronger you get."

Okay, am I the only one not getting anything?! Zoan type? Logia type? I'm lost… I thought.

"Zoan type is the best when it comes to close combat." Lucchi continued.

"Shut up!" Paulie said. "I don't wanna listen to a monsters bullshit!"

"We're short on time too. We have to finish you before we are engulfed by the flames." Lucchi said.

"The carpenters are coming." Califa suddenly said. I too, could now hear them.

"They won't come." Lucchi said and sent one of their slicing kicks trough the walls. Soon after that, the building started collapsing. The roof over Nami and Chopper started falling too.

"Nami!" Chopper yelled and pushed her forwards. She landed next to me and Zoro.

"Chopper!" we all yelled when we realised Chopper was stuck under all the wood and stone.

Paulie had run over to Iceburg but had been surrounded. This is bad. Soon this place will be in flames and we can't escape.

Paulie and the CP9 was talking and yelling but I didn't listen. I didn't even react until Luffy hit Lucchi.

"Pigeon guy!" Luffy yelled. Lucchi counter attacked and hit Luffy in the stomach.

"Shigan" He said as Luffy gasped for air. Blood was running down Lucchis hand.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled. I blinked in shock. Luffy was…

Lucchi finally let Luffy fall to the ground before he grabbed his hair and made Luffy leave the ground.

"Fly off this island." Lucchi said and sent Luffy flying trough the wall.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed.

"Damn you!" Zoro said and attacked Lucchi. I grabbed after him but he was already out of reach. He hit Lucchis arm with no effect. Lucchi then kicked Zoro trough the wall, the same way as he had done with Luffy.

"Zoro!" I yelled and was about to attack. I then realized that if I attacked, he'd do the same thing to me. Lucchi now turned to me and Nami.

"You too." He said and stepped closer.

Zoro got out of the water. He was panting hard.

"That was harsh; I'll return the favour twice over." I said to myself. I started running, thinking about the others. Luffy was somewhere else, hopefully not in the water. Nami and Chopper were still in the mansion with Mika. Zoros heart hurt at the thought of Mika hurt, or even…

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. I ran a bit more when I spotted the flames.

"Right on time." I said and jumped. A strong wind suddenly grabbed me and…

Hot…I thought and looked over to Paulie and Iceburg. I could fell my tears burn behind my eyes. Crying won't help, I knew that.

I can't do anything to help…I thought and looked down at my tied up body.

_Flashback_

_Nami yelled as Lucchi grabbed her. I fought against my better knowing and attacked, only to be stopped by Kaku._

"_Nami!" I yelled when Lucchi sent her flying trough the window. I pulled out a knife from under my skirt and attacked Kaku who avoided it. I tried to run over to the window but Califa stopped me with a kick in the stomach._

_It hurts…I thought and gasped for air when I hit the wall behind me. Crumbles fell down in my hair and blood started running from a cut in my forhead._

"_What should we do with her?" Kaku asked._

"_Yeah, she's been bothering me since day one." Califa said._

"_What do you mean?" Kaku asked. Califa adjusted her glasses._

"_I can't find any record of her. She…reminds me of someone." Califa said._

"_She's probably just someone they picked up somewhere far from here." Bruno said._

_You have no idea…I thought and smiled._

"_What's your name?" Califa asked._

"_Leave it, she's just trash." Lucchi said and shook his head._

"_Mika…" I said. "Mika Souhrada." _

_It was the name my mom had given me.__ I smiled and thought of my mother._

_The group of four was staring at me with big eyes._

"_Souhrada…"Califa began but Lucchi interrupted her._

"_Tie her up. Not only will we kill those two…" he said and looked at Paulie and Iceburg._

"…_but we'll get rid of His daughter too." He smiled and returned to his human form._

_I couldn't keep up anymore. My head was spinning and I didn't understand what they were talking about. Everything became black…_

Iceburgs mouse were running around, worried about his owner. I struggled against the ropes but without result. I then heard a familiar sound and looked up.

"Chopper…" I whispered and smiled.

* * *

**well that's it for now... I guess you are a bit surprised. **

**Mikas full name is Souhrada Mika, A sertain person in One Piece have that name (in the english version from 4kids) but if you wanna know who just go to the One Piece Wiki. A clue... the guy has red hair.**

**does that help you? ^-^**


	9. A plan?

**Now, Ladies and Gentlemen. here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

"_Mika-chan, look what mommy made you!" Mom said and held out my gift. It was a plush doll. I smiled a wide smile as I accepted the gift._

"_Thanks mom, it is really cool!" I said and looked at the doll. It was a male pirate with red hair and three scars over left eye._

"_Who is it?" I asked and watched my mother become nervous._

"_It's… someone very special to you. Don't forget that." She said and forced herself to smile._

_I didn't notice._

_How could I? I was only 5…_

I woke up and watched the flames lick and eat of the once great mansion. I could have been in there…I thought and looked for Chopper. I couldn't see him, but spotted Nami instead. She was sitting with Iceburg a bit further away from everyone else.

I got up and searched my body for injuries. The ones I found weren't so bad, it could be worse.

I started walking towards Nami but stopped as I heard a voice.

"…fooled. They still think Nico Robin betrayed them." The voice said. I looked to my left and looked beyond the fence to find two masked persons talking. They couldn't see me since I was pretty much behind one of the bushes. I walked closer, still unseen.

"Yes but we must hurry. Lucchi-sama will be angry if we don't catch the night train." The other one said. Lucchi? They worked for that bastard? And Robin? She didn't betray us?

So many questions ran through my mind but I didn't have time. The masked persons were already moving and if I lost them…

I looked over to Nami; she had collapsed in front of Iceburg.

"Sorry, Nami…" I whispered before jumping over the fence.

~:~

"I have to hurry up and find the others to tell them!" I said now with hope filling my body.

"Thank you, Iceburg-san!" I said and got up. Iceburg looked at me and sweat dropped.

"Wait, the straw-hat already lost! It's too late to do anything!" He said.

"Too late? Luffy won't go down with just that, so I'm going to do something now." I said and raised my fist. "We are going to take back Robin. Everybody becomes weak when they are lost. There is no limit to their power when they want to save someone!" I said and watched a surprised Iceburg-san. I smiled before I ran of after Chopper. I thought I saw Mika too…

"Chopper! Wake up! We need to find everyone…Wake up!" I said as I hit him. A lot of the carpenters sweat dropped and said he was badly injured. We don't have time for that! I thought and continued.

~:~

Nami? I asked myself as the train left the station. I could swear I just heard Nami call... No, I must imagine things…

_Flashback_

"_Sorry, but I'm going to borrow this." I said and put on the mask. The men lying in front of me had been fairly strong but thanks to my surprise attack I had easily knocked them down._

_I __felt in the chest pocket to find smoke granates, knives and a badge._

_I'll probably need this…__I said and looked at the badge. It had the marines mark on it._

"_Well, then. I have a train to catch…" I said and walked down the street._

I looked around me. I was in a pretty risky situation…guys in black suits everywhere, not knowing who I was. If they did know…I'd been in trouble.

"Red Dragon, sir!" a marine in white shirt greeted me with a salute. So I'm playing a guy…

"What do you want?" I asked in a low voice. The marine started shaking as I spoke to him, poor guy. This Red Dragon must be fearsome.

"T-the CP9 want your report, Sir!" He said. I nodded.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Just continue forward, Sir!" He said, stiff as a board. I sighed.

"Very well, dismissed!" I said and walked past the guy. I had learned a few military things from one of mom's old boyfriends, they would be in handy.

I continued to the next car, only to find more of the guys in black suits. Did they have some kind of dressing code? Looked good, I guess…

The next car was filled with normal marines, wearing white skirts with blue prints. They even had matching caps. That's when I saw their commander.

Ahh, Zombie! I screamed inside my head. He looks mad scary! The commander was wearing a long white cape, a big light yellow knot as a belt, a dark blue marine shirt and a helmet. It looked like something from a medieval movie, a knight helmed with something red and fluffy hanging down. He had black, long hair and was missing a tooth. And such a huge sword! Ahh, he's coming this way!!!

"Dragon, are you well?" he asked. I swallowed before answering.

"Y-yes, I am." I said with a low voice.

"I see, good." The commander said. "Because if my friends bleeds, it's like a wound on my heart." He said. I sweat dropped and nodded. To think that such a scary guy was so nice…

"I must continue, got to report to the CP9." I said and walked past the huge commander.

"Yes, wouldn't want to keep them waiting." He said back. Suddenly a marine came running in through the door.

"Commander!" he yelled.

"WHAT!" he yelled back in a surprised voice. The marine sweat dropped.

"I haven't said anything yet..." the marine said.

"If there is anything I can do, I will sacrifice myself for it." The commander said. It was quiet for a while before the marine continued.

"The sixth and the seventh cars have been obliterated, and on the sixth car the criminals are missing!" the marine said. What? Had Robin escaped? No, there must be other criminals onboard… but who? I thought catching Robin was CP9's mission…

Oneshot 3

So hot! ~ I thought and covered my eyes. I was lying on the deck, enjoying the nice weather and the warming sun. Unfortunately, it was too hot…

"Mika-chan, Sanji got us some drinks!" Nami called from the kitchen. I got up in a sitting position.

"Coming!" I called back and got up. I walked down the stairs and turned around only to walk right into someone. I looked up.

"Zoro, I didn't see you. Sorry." I said and smiled at my crewmate. His face suddenly became very red and he passed me in a hurry. I looked after him as he left. Strange…

"Mika-swan! Did you enjoy the meal?" Sanji asked as he danced around. I nodded.

"Delicious! Even thou Luffy stole all my meat…" I said and sent the captain killer looks. Sanji grabbed my plate.

"Don't worry, I'll make you girls some snacks later." He said. I nodded in thanks. I looked over to Zoro only to see him making weird faces. Was he…troubled?

"Zoro, you okay?" I asked him. He then got up in a hurry and walked out of the kitchen. I got up too but Sanji grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll talk with him." He said. I nodded and sat down. Zoro…

~:~

I stood by the railing, looking out at the now setting sun. What I'm I supposed to do? I thought and sighed.

Seconds later a certain cook's foot landed on the back of my head. I spun around.

"What was that for, stupid cook!?" I yelled. Sanji's expression didn't change.

"You really are slow, aren't you?" Sanji said. I looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The cook lit his cigarette before talking.

"By being troubled, you're making Mika worried. Is that okay to you?" he asked and stared at me. I made an annoyed sound.

"I know already…It's just that, tomorrow…" I began saying. Sanji nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow…" he said.

~:~

I yawned and got out of bed. I stretched a bit before walking into the shower.

When I was done, I got dressed. Nami had bought me a white summer dress, really cute but not my style. I sighed as I got dressed. I was just about to put my hair in a pony tail like usual when I decided not to. Today was special so I let it fall down. The light brown curls reached my waist now; it had grown while I have been traveling with the Strawhats.

I left my room and headed for the kitchen. I opened the door and walked in.

"Happy Birthday! Mika-chan!" the whole crew called out. I smiled when Sanji pulled out a big cake with candles on.

"Make a wish" he said and held out the cake. I thought for a moment then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered as we sat down and had cake for breakfast. I looked over to Zoro who was smiling too. I guess he's fine…I thought and sighed.

"I want to go too!" Luffy complained as Nami, Robin and I stepped on shore. I smiled and my very childish captain.

"No way! We girls are going shopping, it's not like we're getting meat!" Nami said to Luffy before dragging me with her. We had reached an island the day before and as a present, Nami and Robin was taking me on a shopping tour. Everything on them, of course...

To be continued...

**There, you got a small oneshot too. Of course it will be continued. And if you didn't get it; ~:~ means change of POV.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. So gross Oneshot

Some where else, a rather wet else, a group of three people sat together. To be more precise the group was made of a blond chef, a carpenter and an idiot. Sanji tried to talk with the over-worried Nami as the other two tried to not fall of the train.

"Sanji! Are you okay? Who's that voice?" she asked as Usopp gave out a small cry. I felt my forehead throb with annoyance.

"Just an idiot." I said back. Franky too gave out a small cry, worrying Nami again.

"No, there are two idiots." I corrected myself. After some more explaining Nami started to sound disappointed.

"So you haven't found Robin yet." She said. I sighed hearing sounds on the other side of the line.

"It sounds like you're having fun." I said trying to lighten the conversation.

"Hey, Sanji. Do you understand Robin's actions?" Nami said, getting more and more frustrated with every word. I had to hold the speaker at distance when Nami finally yelled at someone. I sighed and was happy to be here and not there.

"Listen, Sanji." She finally said. "I'm going to explain Robin's actions and what we're gonna do."

~:~

I stood in the middle of the cart watching the commander…T-Bone ore something give instructions to the sailors. I started to think about what my character was supposed to do in this kind of situation. This Red Dragon guy seemed to be famous and well feared. Maybe he really was stronger than it had appeared when I attacked them… does that mean I'm in trouble? I thought for myself and sweat dropped.

Suddenly one of the sailors raised his arm and without me being ready he knocked the hat and the mask I was wearing. It barely took the sailors two seconds to figure out I wasn't Red Dragon. Crap.

"What? Who are you?" T-Bone yelled and pointed at me. I sighed and let my hair out letting it fall down. I took a pose and smiled at the commander.

"Oh, me? I'm just passing by…" I said and quickly reached for my inner pocket. I grabbed one of the smoke bombs and threw on the floor in front of me. A red smoke spread quickly covering me. I turned around and quickly ran and punched my way through the cart. I soon saw the door and was just about to reach for it when something grabbed my leg making me fall straight into the door…

I slowly opened my eyes letting my spinning head settle down. I tried to think over what had happened. That stupid door, I probably hit my head…

Now I looked around realizing I was stuck in some kind of storage room. I had a good look at the room. On the floor in front of me I saw a pile of rope which had been cut. Probably from the criminals who'd escaped earlier, I thought and looked to my right. Big boxes with food supplies were stacked on each other and covered with fabric.

I was just about to look away again when I spotted a fruit basket. It had once been covered with fabric too but the storm had probably made it fall off. The basket was no special but the fruit inside interested me.

There were three different fruits; something which look like a red banana, a huge purple orange and a big blue ball. All of them had a funny pattern covering the fruits. I thought for a moment and remembered something Robin had said about Devil fruits. If you ate one you'd gain a kind of ability but you'd lose the ability to swim…

A sudden rocking of the train made me fall over from my sitting position on my left side. Stupid storm I thought and opened my eyes… only to have something blue crashing into my face. It bounced off and now I could see it was the blue ball fruit. It was only an inch from my face. I stared at it in amazement actually feeling the power it possessed.

An idea formed inside my head but I hesitated for a minuet thinking of the consequences. I sighed and slowly made my move. Struggling against the roped I crawled close enough to the fruit and took a big bite. I started chewing but almost threw it up again. So damn gross!!!

Somehow I forced myself to swallow and take another bite. After swallowing the second bite I started feeling something from my stomach crawling and spreading through my entire body. You know how it feels like when your foot falls asleep? My whole body felt like that. It was painful but still…nice somehow. It felt hot and somehow I felt freer than ever.

After several minuets the feeling stopped and my body returned to normal. At least as normal as it could get now…

**Oneshot 3**

"That's so cute!" Nami squealed as I spun in the white summer dress she'd found for me. I wasn't exactly used to wearing dresses but I guess…I'm still a girl right?

"It fits you very well." Robin said and handed me a brown leather jacket which reached my waist. Now this was something I liked. I put it on and had a look in the mirror. The light brown matched the white very well and it somehow didn't make me look too girly.

"If we can find a fitting necklace it'll be a complete outfit." Robin said to Nami who hurried away in search for a necklace. I smiled but didn't say anything about her enthusiasm.

I walked over to Robin and had a seat next to her.

"It's a very nice dress, I might buy it." I said. Robin smiled.

"Yes, at least Nami would be happy if you did." She said. I smiled at her comment.

"Yeah, she would, wouldn't she?" I said and got up.

"Zorro would probably like it too." She then said making me turn around and look at her surprised. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"You mean that Marimo-head who have been avoiding me for a week? Don't think so." I said and focused on the reflection of myself. As if he'd care about what I wear. Unless I steal and wear his green belt or whatever it is. Then he'd care.

"Mika, I found a necklace." Nami suddenly came back yelling. I smiled as she walked up to me and showed me the necklace.

It was a mix of wooden pieces and brown jewels hanging together with two thin black chains. I liked it. I'm sure mom would like it too…if she could see it that is.

"You like it?" Nami asked as she put it on. I nodded as I held up my hair.

"I do. It's really pretty." I said and let my long hair fall back down. Nami stared at it for a while and then grabbed me.

"Robin, pay for the outfit. We're going across the street!" Nami said while dragging me with her. Surprised I just watched Robin nod and Nami pull me with her out of the store.

"We can wait for Robin. Where are we going?" I asked. Nami just smiled at me. "That's a surprise!" She said and hurried away with me.

"How's that?" The barber asked. I turned and looked at the person in the mirror. Nami stood in the background and nodded.

The girl I saw was my old reflection only a bit more…mature. My hair had been cut and my old highlights had been remade. My curls now reached just beyond my shoulders and where a lot nicer without the weigh pulling them down. I couldn't help but smile even if the memories of my past came back in a flash. Alice, mom and my friends at school… did they miss me?

"Robin, come and take a look." Nami said and waved Robin over. She too nodded.

"It suits you very well." She said. I smiled at both of them.

"It does, right?" I said and somehow held the tears back.

~:~

"Here they come, take places." Sanji said and waved at us. It kind of annoyed me but I went over to the back and leaned at the wall. The darkness covered me well enough here so it was fine. Footsteps where heard outside the door and the doorknob was slowly turned.

In walked three figures looking around in the darkness.

In a flash Sanji turned the lights on making us blind for half a second. Then we spotted the girls and Mika's surprised face.

"Happy Birthday, Mika!" We all called. Well, the others called. I was looking at Mika so surprised I couldn't say anything.

Her hair had been cut and highlighted making her look like she once had when we first met. Her new clothes fitted her and the white dress brought out her tan. She looked…amazing.

"Mika-swan~! You look amazing! Such a beauty!" Sanji yelled and twirled Mika once, making her skirt twirl with her. She smiled as the others complimented her too and showing her the food. She looked really happy…or not. I hadn't thought of it but I had somehow felt her being troubled from the moment she walked through the door. And now her eyes somehow looked empty and sad even though she was smiling. The thing which annoyed me was the fact that no one else noticed.

I walked up to Mika and grabbed her wrist pulling her with me out the door. The others complained but didn't follow. Good.

"Zorro, what are you doing?" Mika said from behind me as I pulled her with me up the stairs and to the back of the ship. Once there I let her go turning to face her. She looked at me surprised with a small blush covering her face.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so distant?" I asked obviously hitting the right spot. She flinched at the question and turned her attention towards the sea.

"I'm not." She said, obviously lying. I sighed and leaned towards the railing with my back.

"You are. You look sad, I'm surprised no one but me…" I said but got interrupted by Mika's sobbing. Tears were falling down her face now as she stared out into nothing.

"Mika…" I said and reached for her shoulder. As I grabbed it she started crying more than ever. She walked up to me and grabbed me by the waist and burying her face in my chest.

And I couldn't do anything but hold onto her. I felt so helpless it hurt as we stood there in the light of the setting sun.

"Mika…" I whispered and held onto her. "I…"

I can't say it. It's not the right time and I can't let her know just yet. Not yet.


	11. Powers and a slap in the face

**Finally it's time to find out what kind of fruit Mika ate. What powers does she now have?**

**(a bit clichè but it suits her, enjoy! ^-^)**

**

* * *

**

I broke the window with a wooden stick and backed away when both glass and seawater came crashing in. The storm was even worse now.

Eating a Devil fruit without knowing what you get or how to control it didn't really help me as a prisoner…

I took a deep breath and pulled me out through the window. Gripping an edge I used the window frame as foothold. Now standing on the side of a train in a storm, in the middle of the sea didn't seem like a good idea when actually doing it. If mom saw me no she'd probably tell me to use my head for once. Right, like that'd work!

Something I soon got a hold of what kind of ability I had been given. I guess it was pretty obvious when light blue sparks came out of my skin whenever I'd be drenched in water. `I was now… Electro girl! Watch out bad guys! ´ I thought when I pulled myself up.

Finally up I had a look around and saw a few shadows disappear further up ahead. Question was; criminals or marines? Hard to tell but I already had my mission. Getting Robin the hell out of here!

As I slowly made it forward I could hear noises coming from both the roof and inside one of the carts. Minutes later I could see Franky sitting on the roof pinning down someone. My guess, a Marine. The last I could tell him doing was punching the guy and falling through the roof.

`How strong is his punches really? I thought for myself as I jumped over to the cart with now a hole in it. Coming closer I could now also hear Sanji.

Peeking down I got a pretty good look at the situation. Sanji and Franky vs. four of the CP9. And even though I know my nakamas are strong this wasn't exactly good for our team. And even thought I know I should help them I also have to help Robin.

With a quiet leap I jumped over the hole and continued to the first cart, where Robin was.

No really knowing what it'd look like inside I sat down for a while. Were there guards? Was she alone? Just running in there wasn't the best idea and without ropes or anything it'd be hard to get a look. I sighed and looked at my fingers thinking about my new ability. With snaps I tried to create sparks and something I could use. My mind wandered of to an old forgotten science class where we'd been reading the subject electricity and friction. But would that work?

I rubbed my hands together making them create a thin layer of electricity. With that done I put my hands against the cold surface of the train. Then I leaned forward making the electricity hold my hands in place. With this it was almost like having glue on my hands and now it'd be easy to look into the window. And so I did.

Inside I didn't just see a very strange looking Robin but also a Marine in a black suit. He had blond hair and a scar covering his face. He actually reminded me of a cowboy…

I looked closer at Robin, still unseen. Looking at her arms I now noticed they weren't really hers but Usopp's. It was obvious with the bandages and his wristband covering the arms. I sighed in relief knowing Robin wasn't completely alone.

Slowly, almost looking grip, I made it back up and back. With my electrified hands I climbed down at the back to the door. Counting to three I was just about to open the door when I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked around for a place to hid and decided to swing myself past on of the corners. With my hands I now hanged onto the wall on the side of the train. I had gotten a better hang of things but I knew that sooner either my muscles or my powers would give up. If I fell here I'd sink to the bottom of the sea.

Minutes past without anything happening. No door opening and no sounds of a fight. My arms where tired and I was cold from the water and the storm. The life of a pirate is really glorified in movies and books. No one mentioned blisters and colds!

Without waiting any longer I climbed myself back to the platform in front of the door. My arms where dead tired and it pissed me of that I'd been hanging there for no reason. What was that guard doing in there? Had Robin and Usopp already taken care of him or had Usopp been found? Now I grew worried. I sighed and did a check up on myself.

Left hanging on my legs I had my Bo. The knifes and the smoke bombs had probably been taken by the marines. Great.

One thing lucky thou was the fact that my cursed Bo was actually made by metal which meant I could use it with my newly given electricity. How amusing I thought as I grabbed it and extended it in my left hand. I gave it a shock and got almost surprised myself when sparks flew up and down it. I smiled and grabbed the Bo with both hands, pointing it towards the door. Then… it opened.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't do anything. I backed of surprised but ready to fire a shok if it was the guard. It wasn't.

Out trough the door came Robin and clinging onto her, Usopp with a funny mask.

"Robin!" I said and smiled at her, relieved that she was fine. But nor did she smile or look at me but she just walked past me and opened the door to the next cart. I sweat dropped as I realized where she was going. Inside that cart the four CP9 agents would be sitting!

I tried to grab her just like Usopp but it was already too late. All eyes inside the cart were on us now.

Looking around I noticed the CP9 weren't alone. Both Sanji and Franky stood on the other side bloody and bruised. But their faces lit up when they saw us, or at least Sanji's did.

"Robin, Mika-swan! I'm glad you're okay!" he said. I smiled back at him but was still worried since I didn't understand Robins reasons…

"We'll kick these guys asses and then escape, Robin!" Sanji said. But Robin hadn't moved at all. I was just about to touch her shoulder when instead hands grabbed me and trew both me and Usopp across the cart. Landing in front of Sanji's feet my Bo slipped my hands and rolled away in under a seat. But that didn't matter, as I got up I stared at Robin. The arms disappeared with flower pedals as she stared back at Sanji.

"What are you doing? Robin!" Sanji asked with a desperate voice. I swear I felt the same way as he did. What was she doing?

* * *

**Exciting, right?**

**Sit tight until next time!**


	12. Stupid me

**Du dum, here it is and this time I've got more drama... :p**

**

* * *

**

"It appears that word are meaningless to you." She said with a serious expression. Somehow I knew she wasn't joking. But still, I had to ask.

"Robin. Why are you doing this?" I asked her as I got up. My body was dead tired and being thrown like a rag doll didn't exactly make it better.

"Hm! this is all your nakamas are capable of? Such weaklings." The man with horns said, Bruno was his name if I remembered correctly. I sighed and grinned at him.

"Like I care what you think. We're here to save Robin!" I said to him and stood straight besides Sanji.

"That's right! Robin, let's escape!" Sanji plead but in vain. This is when Lucchi suddenly starts to laugh. In a slight shock I didn't know what to do really.

Usopp suddenly spun around and pointed at Franky.

"Franky-kun! Cut the third car loose!" he said surprising us all.

"Why?" Franky asked. A moment of silence.

"To get away." He said and reached for his pocket.

"Sogeking Smoke Star!" he yelled as he while making a spin suddenly dropped a smoke bomb. The move didn't just surprise us but also the CP9. Quickly I ran to the third car as Usopp had said. Moments later Usopp came running with Robin under his right arm.

"Robin's coming with us!" he yelled as he ran to us.

"Yosha!" we all exclaimed and I couldn't help but to smile. I was still shaken but as the cars slowly drifted apart I felt relief coming to me.

Tired and with my legs feeling like spaghetti I sung to the floor.

"We did it, we got Robin back!" I said now calm. I looked at Sanji and Franky standing looking after the CP9 and their car.

"What a way to retreat." Franky said with disbelief in his voice.

"It wouldn't have been the same if he didn't use stuff like his smoke screen." Sanji said. Somehow I got the feeling they made really funny faces when saying such things.

"Accomplishing our goal without fighting them was the best idea but…" sanji said while lighting his cigarette "… that was too easy."

"Yeah, even with the cars completely separated, this feels wrong. They aren't like the small fries." Franky agreed with Sanji. I thought about it for a short moment and I realized that they were right. We had all seen how powerful they really were; they had almost killed me but also Nami, Luffy and Iceberg-san.

Suddenly strange sounds were heard and as I looked up I saw black thorn whips grabbing hold of our car. Panic once again came back to me as I got up.

Slowly in the distance you could see Bruno pull the cars together again with the whips used as ropes.

"Cut them!" I yelled but it was too late.

"Such power…" I heard Sanji say as Bruno grabbed our car and held their and ours together. How…?

"That smoke screen was a pretty dumb idea." Bruno said. I heard Sanji mutter something back but I had just realized something really bad. My bo… was still inside the CP9's car!

"Don't kill the Straw-hat pirates, we've made a promise." Lucchi said.

"Guard Robin-chan with your lives!" Sanji said. Sure, but how? Without my Bo, with no knifes and not knowing how to use my electricity I wouldn't have any chance against these guys…

"It's time to tear these cars apart!" yelled Sanji as he kicked Bruno.

I panicked when seeing this. I had to get my Bo or else…

I tapped Usopp on the shoulder before running past both Sanji and The CP9. Sprinting 10 meters wasn't hard but finding my Bo before the CP9 would attack me was another issue. I rolled and kneeled on the floor looking underneath the seats. Looking to the left I saw it lying fairly close to me, 2-3 feet away. I got up and reached for it when a foot landed on my back, pushing me to the ground. A loud crack was heard when my rib finally broke into two. I screamed in pain, only and inch from my Bo. Califa sneered at me without moving her foot.

"Dumb girl, running in here…" she said.

Somewhere in the distance I could hear the guys calling but I didn't really listen. It's like when you read a sentence three times over without understanding what it means. I could only think about how stupid I had been, acting on my emotions and panic. If I had only… thought about it first…

At least Robin… was…

Total darkness made thoughts, sounds and the pain disappear. Or maybe it was I… disappearing.

"Geez, you're a really stubborn kid aren't you?" a voice said. A kid's voice…

I opened my eyes and looked around me.

The cars, the others and the sea was gone and now I found myself lying in a huge white room. It looked something like a ballroom with a high ceiling and marmor floor. That I could tell since the floor was cold against my back.

I got up in sitting position noticing that my ribs didn't hurt anymore. I felt at them with my fingers.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" the voice said. I looked up now meeting a pair of blue eyes and wild blond hair. A childish grin was on the boys face and he was dressed in bright red clothing and had a silver earring in his left ear nib.

I recognized him instantly and pointed at him.

"Suspicious adventure boy!" I yelled as I tried to stand up. He sighed but smiled at the name I'd given him.

"That's right! Welcome, Mika, to the Fate Council." He said and grinned in a similar way reminding me of a certain captain. I looked around but found only me and the boy in the big hall.

"This place…" I asked. The boy nodded.

"Ah, this is the Meeting Hall and is used by the Council for meetings and parties…" he started to explain. I sighed.

"That's not what I mean…" I said as I sweat dropped. "What am I doing here?"

The boy was quiet for a while. Then his eyes grew dark.

"You died." He said.

I froze, as he didn't say anything further. I opened my mouth but no sounds came out. I feel a shock coming over me as I…

"Not! Did you believe that? Baka!" the boy said and laughed. I stared at him, my eye brown twisting slightly.

"Really… I GODDAMIT BELIEVE YOU! BRAT!" I yelled as I grabbed his collar and shook him like crazy. He threw him hands up in the air.

"I surrender!" he said, eyes spinning. I wasn't quite done with him when suddenly I heard light footsteps coming closer. I turned to look when I saw a woman coming across the floor.

She wore a light green dress and around her face light brown curls fell framing kind blue eyes and a gentle smile. She smiled even more when our eyes met. Suddenly she broke into a running pace and came up to me grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

"Mika! I wanted to see you!" she said while crushing me to her fairly large breast. Not that I dislike getting a hug but it coming from an unknown beautiful woman was still strange to me. Not only that but I couldn't breath!

"Alina, I think you're killing her." The boy said. The woman blinked a few times surprised before she noticed my almost limb body.

"AH! Sorry Mika!" she said and hugged me even tighter. The boy now had to step in and rescue me from this incredible strong woman.

Five minutes later both the boy and I was out of breath trying to free me. The woman, Alina, was on the edge to crying. Somehow I got a feeling that wasn't good…

"It's okay, I'm fine, look!" I said and pointed at myself. Alina nodded and now smiled.

"You have grown Mika. So beautiful. You look just like him." She said touching my cheek with a warm hand. I looked at her confused. Him? Grown?

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked. Alina withdrew her hand with eyes full of tears. Suddenly she turned to the boy now angry.

"You didn't tell her?" she asked. The boy stepped back slightly with a nervous smile.

"I didn't have enough time…" he said.

"Time? She's been her for, what? Months? And you still haven't had the time to explain it to her, Alec?" she said with a scolding voice. The boy, obviously called Alec, flinched.

"Sorry?" he said and stepped behind me for protection. I sighed but raised my hand slightly to catch Alina's attention.

"I don't really get what you're talking about but I 'm here now aren't I?" I said.

Alina stood up straight and calmed down. She nodded and looked at me with serious eyes. She reached out and grabbed my hands in hers.

"Mika, I'm your mother." She said and smiled a gentle smile.

* * *

**Ops, what have I done... funny, right?**

**I've got more in store for later, in the meantime try and read my other stories. Bye!**


	13. Family here to crash the party

**Minawa: I'm so late with this, sorrysorrysorry!**

**Mika: Yeah...you are. Never mind, please enjoy.

* * *

**

I sighed and looked up into the high ceiling. Sitting like this and just staring was calming but it wouldn't help me in any way. I raised my head and looked at the woman who'd just pronounced herself to be my mother.

She really did look like me; curly hair and blue eyes. She reminded me unconsciously of myself in a strange way. I sighed and sat up properly.

"So you are one of the members of the Fate Council?" I said. Alina nodded.

"You are in control of the weather and natural disasters?" I confirmed. Alina nodded.

"And you're my mother?" I asked as I sweat dropped.

"Yup!" she said in a cheerful voice.

I was quiet for a while.

"Argh! I don't get any of this!" I yelled as I scratched my head.

Alec and Alina just smiled at each other as I calmed down. I looked back at Alina.

"So, If you are like you say my mother then who is my father?" I asked. Alina nodded.

"His name is Shanks Souhrada, captain of the Red-haired pirates." She said and if I'm not completely wrong I could tell a small pride in her words. I smiled a bit.

"Did you love him?" I asked her. She looked a bit surprised at the question but quickly smiled a warm smile.

"Still do." She said. I nodded and thought for a while.

"What does he look like?" I asked. Both Alec and Alina looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, we don't really have any pictures…" Alec said. Alina nodded.

"But he's easy to recognize." Alina said holding up one finger "he's got red hair and three scars covering his left eye. He also lost his left arm." She said. I thought about it and finally put the pieces together. The CP9's words, the ragdoll… it all was about that pirate.

I looked up.

"My mom, back home… she knew, didn't she?" I asked in a serious voice. Alina nodded.

"I left you in another world because it was dangerous here. I left a letter and a photo I asked her to show you when you'd be older. But I guess you haven't seen it." She said in a slightly sad voice.

Mom knew. She understood who I was and why I never felt like I belonged. And yet she never told me!

Alina laid her hand on my shoulder trying to sooth me.

"Don't blame her, Mika. She probably loved you too dearly to tell you the truth. You see, a mothers greatest fear is that their child will leave home and grow up." She said as she smiled a smile only a mother could give. A smile my mom had shown me many times.

I nodded but suddenly felt weird.

The pain I'd forgotten was slowly coming back and the room started to spin slightly. I closed my eyes and grabbed my head. Alina grabbed my shoulders.

"Mika, you have to go back now. You need to save your friends and yourself." She said in a serious voice. I looked at her.

"Will I see you again?" I asked. She just nodded.

"I will watch over you and help you if I can. But you have to fight with your own strength, Mika." She said as the pain came too fast. I smiled a weak smile.

"I'm weak… I couldn't do anything." I said.

"Look into yourself Mika. Find your own strength." She said before I once again lost consciousness and got lost in darkness and pain.

I opened my eyes, this time not as comfortable. I took a breath but stopped as the pain came. I felt the tears burn behind my eyes as I smiled. This was just great, huh… I'd just stop breathing then? `Stupid ribs´ I thought as I heard voices close.

As I looked around I found myself lying on one of the seats inside one of the train cars. The sight of the white hall was long gone.

Had it been a dream? A small hope of finding out the truth?

No. It made to much sense to be a lie or my imagination. It had felt too real to not be.

Once again I heard the voices and without knowing what they said I could tell whom they belonged to. Robin and Franky was in the same car. That means we failed I realized.

I didn't really know how to react to that thought. Sadness? Guilt?

I could only feel anger towards the matter. Towards the CP9 and the marines, towards my crewmates and Robin but mostly towards myself. Towards my own weakness.

What strength? What did my heart know about it, how was I supposed to find it inside myself? It didn't make any sense to me!

With tears running down my face and the pain in my ribcage I screamed.

I screamed as hard as I could putting all my emotions into it, letting them loose. I screamed until my voice broke and my lungs had no air left. I screamed at my weakness and then stopped. I stopped screaming and laughed instead. I laughed at my behavior and myself. At my own madness.

I laughed until I passed out from pain.

* * *

**Minawa: ... oh my.**

**Mika: That's all you can say? You drove me mad!**

**Minawa: ...until next time *bows***


	14. Note

Hello, Dear readers.

I first of all wish to apoligize for my lack of activity regarding to story. I had simply given up on finishing this story. But I do want to finish it, and that in a good way. This is my first fanfiction and therefore I should put effort in giving it a good ending.

I don't know how long it'll be or how it will end but for now I will watch the Onepiece anime and hopefully get some inspiration.

If you have any ideas or desires of how you want the story to go; please send me a note. Most of the times it is other fanfiction writers who can give an outside perspective so I'd appreciate it.

Love Minawa Asuka


	15. Say it!

**Minawa: Thank you for your patience with this update since I put the story on hold. I don't own One Piece (if I did then I would have myself enter the series and shoot all the cowards of evil enemies there are in the series, Spandam for example)**

**Mika: Hey! that's my job, I got first call on him!**

**Minawa: Since when, if I may ask? And, I'm not gonna let you shoot him. It'd ruin the story. *puts hands on hips***

**Mika: Isn't that the whole point of Fanfictions? To to whatever you want with whomever you want?**

**Minawa: ...touché. *strokes chin***

**Mika: So can I...**

**Minawa: No.**

**Mika: But I...**

**Minawa: No.**

* * *

Robin POV

We had been quiet for a while when Mika suddenly had started to scream. I had flinched, worried that she was in great pain but it was different this time.

She didn't stop or pause for air nor did she hold back any of it. And it was just painful to hear. Emotions running wild with such power was a frightening thing you seldom experienced. This wasn't a scream caused by physical pain but pain of ones heart.

Suddenly the scream broke and was replaced with a laughing voice. The laugh of a mad man. Then as it died someone came in through the door. We had already arrived to Enies Lobby so it didn't come as a surprise when they all escorted us towards our deaths. Yes, a prison such as this was to be considered as death itself.

As we walked up the long stairs the marines stood lined up at the sides, whispering about, most likely, us. Stupid really but the only thing left to do is ignore it. On the other hand, I was worried about what Mika had waiting in front of her. She wasn't a fully-fledged criminal nor had she done anything deserving her fate. It hadn't been my intentions to get either Franky or Mika involved. Now they too were doomed. And it was my fault.

Mika POV

I drifted in and out of consciousness, picking up images along the way. Most of the time I was just in pain but I knew for a fact I'd be fine along the way. I'm no doctor, don't get me wrong, I know zero about the body except for the fact that push-ups are good and too much of coke isn't. Somewhat I knew my ribs hadn't poked a hole in my lung and I didn't bleed, at least not on the outside. Sooner or later I'd regain strength and make a run for it.

My eyes slowly opened, feeling sticky in the process. I looked to my sides, finding Robin walking a few steps in front of me. Personally I was being dragged along, stomach down. Thanks a lot guards, you are officially my new favorites! (Sarcasm inserted here…)

We had exited to a balcony and once I got close enough to the edge I could look over it. Over on the other side of the bridge there was a slightly smaller building and there on the rooftop I could see our saviours. The crew stood lined up by the edge and I felt a small hope light inside of me. As the blurriness of my eyes disappeared more and more I finally made out Zoro standing there and our eyes met. Only for a brief moment but I could see it in his eyes. They told me what he thought: _I will get you out! _and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. But my attention quickly fell on Robin, as she spoke.

"All thanks to a single attack, the Buster Call. This same attack has finally shown up. It's aimed at the nakama I finally met and trust. The more I wish to be by your sides, the more my fate will bare its teeth to you! No matter how far I continue my journey on the sea, there's still that gigantic enemy I can't shake off! Because that enemy is… the world and its darkness! That time with Aokiji, and now this. I've gotten you all involved twice already. If this goes on forever, no matter how easy going you all are, someday you will see me as a burden! It's obvious that someday you'll betray me and throw me away!"

I could feel my whole body jerk at her comment, as if I wanted to spring up and stop her. I couldn't believe that she had been carrying these thoughts with her, always being afraid of the people she loves. Because, I guess…hope she does, at least. Oh no, I got sidetracked…

"That's what scares me the most!"

See, I told you she did.

"That's why I didn't want you to come and save me!"

Wait, what?

"If it's a life I'll lose someday, I want to die right here and now!" She yelled. I froze and stared at her. Robin…

The sable guy started to laugh in a mocking tone, drawing my attention.

"I understand now!" he laughed out as my temper started to rise again. Who does this bastard think he is? That son of a bi**h moron, ruining the after shock of her speech!

"That's right on the mark! That's exactly it! There's no one out there who'd be stupid enough to not think of you as a burden after traveling with you!" **insert moronic laugh here**. I was just about to yell back at him as his finger suddenly pointed to the sky.

"Look at this flag, pirate scum!"

You called me what?

"That mark. It represents blah blah blah and something about Grant line." He started to say but I'm sorry, I had trouble listening with my temper and trying to kick him from where I was standing. It wasn't exactly easy to hit him from 10 feet away.

"Do you understand how powerful the organization after this woman is?" he yelled at us. I looked at the flag, stopping my attempts to reach the sable guys ass with my shoe. I couldn't help to feel something bubbling inside of my as a grin escaped my mouth. At the same moment a flame was shoot trough the air, passing by us it pierced the flag and had it burst into flames.

"WOHO!" I yelled as the flag was burnt to a crisp and murmurs were heard all over the place. Go Luffy!

"Are you out of your mind?" the sable guy yelled. I smiled.

"Just a little but the doctors says it won't affect my everyday living." I said in a fully honest tone. He looked at me like as if I was telling him he had a green elephant on his head. A few seconds passed before he ignored me, leaving me continuing to kick in the air.

"Don't think you'll be able to survive having the world as your enemy!" he yelled at the others down on the lower building. I'm feeling kind of left out…

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE ASKING FOR!" Luffy yelled back.

Robin," he continued "I still haven't heard it from your mouth!" he called over. I looked at Robin, as the tears broke out from her eyes.

"SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!" he yelled. The tears streamed down as she looked down, staying silent for a few moments. I stopped struggling for a moment, just waiting for her to say it.

"Robin…" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. A few seconds passed but I already knew.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" she yelled. Shivers ran down my spine as I too started to cry, just a little bit.

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE SEA WITH YOU!"

A smile escaped me and it got even bigger when I saw Franky crying even more than I did, crying out "I love you guys! Damn it!" and stuff.

The sound of the bridge lowering drew my attention and it was obvious that the others were going to make a move soon. Sable guy was yelling things like; "don't come!" but who cares now? He's such a coward it's written all over him.

All of a sudden the bridge stopped, hanging midair. Someone called over, telling us to escape.

"G-good! You did well!" Sabel, or as his real name was, Spandam (even worse…) said.

"We'll head to the Gate of Justice before they get here!" He jumped down from the stonewall, grabbing Robins shoulders.

"Oi, Nico Robin!" he said. "Take in Cutty Flam, someone!" he ordered as well. I felt my eye twitch as he didn't say a word about me. I'm totally ignored, you know!

He continued to talk about how we were just pirates and how Robin and Franky are important when building a weapon but honestly, I was too depressed to listen. I'm part of the crew too…if they didn't want me here then my pull me along…

Spandam continued to laugh before turning and noticing Franky, who had been staring at him.

"Cutty Flam." He said, making notice of his presents. Franky then held out a bunt of paper, holding it up and actually making everyone look.

"Those are… you couldn't possibly…" Spandam said in shock. (I remembered his name!)

"The blueprints of the ancient weapon, Pluton." He said. Pluto? Isn't that a yellow dog? A planet? Have this guy been to scool?

"It's the real thing. Do you believe me?" Franky asked before flipping trough the pages.

"Lucci, Kaku. You guys can tell, right?" he said as their faces proved Franky to be right. Franky was actually holding the real deal…

"I didn't think you would but, you were hiding it inside yourself the whole time?" Kaku said more than asked. I thought about it for a moment and then stopped myself from feeling sick when I realized Franky was a cyborg. Otherwise it would have been really gross…

"Is…it real?" Spandam asked, reaching out a shaking hand. Franky didn't move a muscle.

"Give them here! Give them to me! My long-awaited blueprints!" he yelled. Power freak much? Don't lose your head and all that, you kind of failed at that…

"Nico Robin." Franky then said, pulling back my attention.

"I guess you really can't rely on the rumors of society…" he said, reminding me of high school back home and of how easily a rumor spread. It was a nostalgic feeling.

"During the time it took to get to this shithole, I found out you're not the devil that would put the weapon to use for no good." He said and they shared a long stare, letting his apology hang in the air.

"In the first place, what the ship workers of Water 7 inherit from generation to generation, it wasn't a blueprint for how to build a weapon." He said, "Hey, Spanda! What Tom-san and Iceburg tried to protect with their life is…"

"Hurry up and give it to me!" Spandam cut off. Wasn't his name Spandam? Or Spanda, is it like a nickname? I'm confused…

"If the ancient weapon were to fall into the hands of an idiot like you and let loose, then a weapon would be needed to be build in order to resist that. To contain a reckless outbreak is this designer's wish. It's true, if you use Nico Robin, then you could revive the ancient weapon. Even if it's not her intention, as long as there is a chance that she could be used to do so then she's a dangerous woman. But for her, she has nakama that don't hesitate when looking into the face of death. That's why I'm…gonna make a bet.

At this moment , if there's a chance to fulfill this designers dream, then there is only one thing I can do." Franky said.

"Stop blabbering and give it to me immediately! They're mine!" Spanda yelled. I looked at him, surprised he hadn't listened to a single word. Franky was talking about something important and yet…

It didn't even take 5 seconds until the bunt of paper was on fire. I turned and looked at Franky in surprise, realizing he had used his breath flame…

Watching Spandams, Spandas or whatever, face as he realized what was happening was almost amusing but as I realized the seriousness of the situation I didn't do anything.

"You! What are you doing?" he yelled as he ran over and fell on his knees next to the aches.

"It's burnt to a crisp! Damn it, I will kill you!" he yelled at Franky. I watched the others faces as they all realized their hard work was now nothing. I smiled.

"In your face…" I whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

* * *

**Mika: *mutters***

**Minawa: Say what?**

**Mika: If you're not gonna let me shoot him, you could at least let me kick him!**

**Minawa: It's not my fault you suck enough to not reach him...**

**Mika: *gasp* you...YOU TOOK AWAY MY MARY SUE-NESS! *stomps off***

**Minawa: ...kids, these days...*shakes head***


	16. When is our escape?

**Minawa: Urgh, finally! How hard can it be to get a chapter done once in a while?**

* * *

In anger, Spanda suddenly pushed Franky over the edge, towards his death. I froze in panic and yelled. Suddenly a train whistle was heard and as I looked over to the other side I saw something I never in my life imagined in my life. Well, except from a train running on water…

A freaking train came _flying_ across the air, with the _crew_ on it!

By now I was freaking out. In a good way.

The train smashed into the building and, my guess is, pierced the wall. That meant the crew was inside. They were on our side of the fall!

I almost jumped up and down as I saw snot run down Spanda's face. _Yew._

"They're here! They're here!" he yelled in panic. I mean, for a guy acting a though and powerful, he let's his face fall way too easily. Also, the CP9 seemed to be on the edge now, focused and almost excited. I remembered the last time the crew had faced them and left barely alive. Would they handle it this time?

"Dammit! Come on, you." He said and pulled Nico along with him inside. He stopped and turned back, looking at the CP9.

"Now, I'm setting you guys loose! CP9! Pulverize them blah blah blah" he said, ordering the death of my crew. I stared hatefully at the back of his neck.

"Lucci, you come with me! Besides everything else, you need to protect me first! You got that?" he yelled at his subordinate in the black hat.

"FUNKFREED!" he called. Say whut?

Running along came probably the cutest elephant I've ever seen. Pity it was his…

And then, obviously in the line of the weird things happening today, the elephant turned into a sword. I wish I had seen that one coming because now I was too tired to even react. Still, Robin did.

"A Devil's fruit? An elephant with a sword's abilities?" she asked, surprised.

"Nope, the exact opposite. It's a sword that swallowed the elephant fruit." He answered.

Now I reacted. How the hell do you make a sword swallow a fruit? Oh, how my role-playing friends would love that!

"Along with the CP9, I have this especially sword reserved. If I think about it, I have nothing to fear!" He bragged as Lucci grabbed me by my arm.

"What about this one?" He asked, tugging my arm. Spanda took a look at me.

"Bring her along!" he yelled. "The daughter of Shanks the Red Haired pirate should be the perfect bite to lure him out…" he said to me in a creepy voice. Who was daughter of whom? Am I the only person confused?

A sudden memory hit me. Images from the burning mansion came back to me as I thought about what the CP9 had said…

"_Souhrada…"Califa began but Lucchi interrupted her._

"_Tie her up. Not only will we kill those two…" he said and looked at Paulie and Iceburg._

"…_but we'll get rid of His daughter too." He smiled and returned to his human form._

What had they meant with "his daughter"? They thought I was the daughter of a pirate? From this world?

"Ha! As if! Have you gone mental, dude?" I heard myself say. He grinded his teeth.

"I can't be anyone's daughter, I'm not even from this place." I said, shrugging the best I could with the guard still holding on to me.

"Oh? Then just where are you from?" He asked in a bossy voice. I opened my mouth but closed it again.

"It's…complicated." I said. He snorted.

"Then have you any proof that you're _not_ his daughter? I think the CP9 know their stuff, little girl." He said with a creepy smile. I almost growled at him.

"First of all, I am no a little girl so stop refraining to me as one. Second, I don't care about your CP9 and third; who's daughter?" I almost yelled out but apparently my captive had lost his interest and had more focus on my friends. I squirmed in annoyance and glared at my guard instead. Since he was the one closest, he was the unlucky one to receive my evil glare and trust me; I do it good.

"Now, lets head to the Gates of Justice! If you think you can bring these women back, then just try it, Straw Hat!" He said to himself. Geez.

_Somewhere else far away…_

She squirmed and glared at her guard once Spandam had turned away. I chuckled and chose another surveillance den den mushi in order to get another angle of the situation. Lucky came up behind me and glanced at the video over my shoulder.

"Wow, Captain, she sure got your stare." He said jokingly before walking away. I smiled and chuckled for the second time.

"She sure does…" I said, amused.

Further into the building we continued down a spiraling stair. Spanda continued yelling his bragging, what a weirdo, as Robin looked nervous. I bumped her elbow with mine and gave her a reassuring look. She looked surprised but smiled back. She appeared a lot calmer now but I didn't dare speak with Lucci only a step behind.

Soon we reached a door, surrounded by machines. I was surprised they had such a thing in this old stone building but sure enough, it was there nonetheless. Spanda turned a key and the whole thing started making gas leak sounds as it opened slowly.

Yay, sci-fi effects!

Still, jokes aside, this was bad. Beyond this gate was the prison and the guys had hardly gotten far, considering their sense of direction…

A long dark and damp hallway waited for us and I went with them quietly. I was stuck in thought and didn't pay much attention to the others.

I still had my metal Bo strapped against my thigh and if I was right; they knew nothing of the powers I had gotten. I was hoping to use that to my advantage. I had already gone along long enough without doing anything! My rib still hurt like it should, considering it's broken state, but I felt so frustrated when I couldn't help.

We suddenly ascended and came out in the open. As the wind gripped my hair and rustled it, I looked out over a stone bridge that was folding out itself so that we could get across. At the end of it an arch stood with the marines yellow cross on it. I gasped as I realized time was running out. The bridge connected with the platform we stood on.

"We've finally arrived!" Spanda called out in triumph. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't stop laughing!" he said joyfully. Okay, _now _I rolled them.

He continued calling to his guards as I glanced at Robin. She looked stressed and broken, as he yanked her hair. I bit my lip.

"Look at that! That little gate there is the real entrance." He said and continued on about heaven and hell.

"It's actually kinda cute..." I said. He froze, turned and glared at me, continuing to yank Robin's hair.

"What?" he asked. I frowned at him. Robin looked at me with a mixture of "are you out of your mind" and gratitude. She tried to run towards me but Spandas held a steady grip on her raven hair.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" he said in a mocking tone. "I do feel sorry for you but there is no choice. You have no reason to live," he continued as he leaned in on her like the creep he was.

"Now, for your death." He said and I saw the fear in her eyes. She pulled herself free and ran towards me. I gasped at her sudden move but realized I had to do something. I stepped in between them.

"Robin, run!" I called. Spanda laughed and since my hands were tied together I figured I would have to use my head. Literally.

I tried to attack him the best I could but his fist easily connected with my rib, sending pain through my chest and stomach. I fell to my knee, cursing as I heard Spanda tackle Robin, probably hard and painfully. I turned and saw him hold her head to the ground.

He pulled her but couldn't move her.

"What, she's holding on with her teeth?" he suddenly said. I looked at him like he was dumb or crazy, maybe both. Suddenly it dawned on me that Robin might fight to the end if she has to.

"You freaking a**hole!" I called at Spanda. I knew Robin wouldn't hold on for long. I stood up, after a lot of struggling; I'm not superman. I walked towards Spanda as he kicked Robin. I stumbled towards him. He grinned and went for my rib, as I suspected he would, so I stepped away to avoid the blow. His grin died, as we both knew he wasn't much of a fighter. I attacked with a spinning kick but didn't expect him to draw his sword. It cut my calf before I was able to connect my foot with his cheek. I faltered with a pained scream and got a second blow to the ribs. Damn ribs.

He laughed as he tied a rope around Robin's arm and pulled her with him. I cursed but couldn't move. For a few minutes I just lay still, biting my lip and retrieving my strength.

I felt done. I had done everything, hadn't I? I had given it my best, my head and body told me. I shook my head. I couldn't stop here.

I tried to gather electricity in my hands to rip off the rope around my hands but the tingling sensation went to my feet instead.

"Ouch! Not there!" I told myself. I tried a second time, finally reaching the rope and pulling it off with a flash. I stiffly pulled them in front of me, rubbing my wrists.

I checked the cut on my calf and it was thankfully just a shallow one. After all, who expected Spanda to be able to handle a sword?

I started to halt towards the end of the bridge, where Robin was.

"I can't stop now! What else can happen after this?" I said sarcastically. The light came before the sound as an explosion went off behind me. I turned ungracefully and just had a glance of blue hair before Franky dropped into the sea. I sighed.

"Really?" I threw my hands in the air and continued forward once again. Franky can swim on his own...

I had just spotted Spanda, Robin and the other marines at the arch when all of a sudden a heavy blow came onto Spanda's head; smoke spreading as he fell forward. Several of the marines were hot one by one and even I couldn't see anyone on the bridge. Suddenly I looked up towards the Tower of Justice. In his cape, looking all cool and epic, Usopp sang a song. He had hit the freak?

"Even with this wind, he managed to hit us?" one of the marines asked. I grinned like an idiot.

"Go Usopp! Whoo!" I called, thrilled to have backup. Well, Franky messed up so he didn't count. Spanda was hit a second time, trust me I laughed, and Robin came running. I met her half way. The marines were going to shoot us but we had no choice but to run with all we had.

As shots were heard I flinched but suddenly noticed the man covering for us. Franky had caught all the bullets.

"Who is that?" Spanda called. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Cutty Flam, you idiot!" I called to him.

"I'm fine, I'm made of steal." Franky said as the final bulled fell to the ground.

As the marines started freaking out, Franky pulled out a Denden Mushi.

"This is Sogeking. There should be a red cloth somewhere near you." He said. I glanced around and spotted the cloth. Picking it up, I showed Franky.

"In there you should find two keys, whit the ones you have it should be all." He said. I nodded and pulled out the keys, trying them on Robins cuffs. Finally, nr 5 worked and opened the metal cuffs. Robin looked at her hands before turning to the snail phone. While they talked I glared at the marines.

Finally we turned and all gave them a glare. Robin raised her hands and had six arms come out of Spanda, starting to slap him furiously. Franky looked so funny with a surprised look on his face as I laughed until my stomach hurt. I mean really hurt, considering my injuries.

We were all interrupted but a sudden crash as a cannonball hit the fence surrounding the whole place. We all turned to look but not long after that the Tower of Justice was hit as well. The higher half started to crumble and fall down.

"Long-nose! Usopp!" we called, knowing our friend was on the roof.

After a while though, the snail phone called again.

"We're all fine, we're coming over now!" Sanji's voice was heard. I smiled.

"Thank goodness." Robin said.

"Then we have something else to do here." Franky said, taking a fighting stance.

"You two okay to fight?" he asked.

"Of course." Robin answered.

"Uuh..." I simply said, fearing I was _not_ okay to fight.

The two of them started to shower the marines with their attacks as I stood and watched, rather stunned. I somewhat felt out of place.

One of the marines snuck passed Franky and Robin, coming at me. I just shook my head and as he was close enough I gripped his head and shot electricity through him. He fell smoking to the ground as I looked at my hand slightly surprised. It appeared that I could do it when I had to.

* * *

**Minawa: Too long?**

**Mika: ...way long.**


	17. This is our goodbye?

**Minawa: this will be the final chapter (I think...) so I want to thank you all who've read this far and enjoyed it.**

**Mika: Yeah, real good times.**

**Minawa: We'll probably be back, right?**

**Mika: Yeah, knowing us...probably.**

* * *

I had never seen anything like this before. Movies from World War 2 was nothing compared to this. We had eventually beaten Spanda's marine soldiers but now the Buster Call was getting started.

The attacks whistled over our heads like firework and in the distance large buildings crumbled. The whole place seemed to be on fire. I felt myself choke with my heart in my throat. What the hell is this?

"This is crazy...Oi!" I heard Franky say. I glanced at Robin, sitting on her knees with her eyes shut tight, trembling. This was what she'd been talking about and now as I watched it happen...I understood her fear. It was as if having the whole US army attacking your friendly neighborhood. Terrifying and lethal in every way. Even the marines, friends of the attacking ships, ran for their lives. What people would attack their own kind? Now I knew for sure, being a pirate was way better than belonging to the marines.

I clenched my hands and turned on the others. Franky would get Robin. I had to find Zoro. I couldn't have him run around, getting himself killed in all of this.

My nose stung as I fought back the tears, hoping I wasn't too late.

* * *

I ran into the great hall, not very surprised half the west wall and roof being gone. There _was_ a battlefield right outside the door. I glanced around quickly and let my eyes fall on green hair. Relief flooded my chest as I knew he was alive and well, still standing to fight the guy in front of him.

He was so into the stare down with his enemy that he didn't hear the sound of the cannonball or see the shadow it cast on the spot he was standing. It would end up being a huge blast, without a doubt. I couldn't simply stand still and let it happen.

I threw myself on him, the force pushing him across the floor in a heap of arms, legs and swords. He glanced back at me angrily before finally noticing the sound of the cannonball. `Took him long enough´ I though and smiled. I had landed on the ground because of the tackle, leaning up on my elbow. I didn't even realize I was crying when our eyes met and his widened in panic.

I didn't even notice the blast, it was too quick. After a flash of light and a familiar sensation of falling the world around me became black.

_I'm sorry my daughter...there is no other way_

* * *

I could hear a worried voice far away, somewhere in the back of my head.

That's right. I screwed up big time. A bitter taste swelled in my mouth and I knitted my brows together in annoyance. I only wanted to protect him.

"Mika"

Tears built up in the corners of my eyes and slowly rolled down my cheeks, tickling my earlobe.

"Mika!"

My eyes shot open and I found myself staring up at a ceiling I thought I'd seen in a dream, so very long ago. My eyes widened in shock when I realized it was the ceiling of my room. My old room.

"Mika…" I heard her say. I turned towards the familiar voice and saw her sitting in a chair, next to my bed, tears running.

Mom.

I sat up and stared at her, happy but confused. She hugged me tightly, saying my name over and over again. I smoothened her hair and hugged her back. My arms ached in the act. I glanced down at them and saw, thanks to the fact that I was wearing a t-shirt, that bruises and cuts, which had been covered by band-aids, covered them. I almost sighed in relief, knowing that it had all been real. I had met them. A sudden feeling of despair hit me as I pulled Mom back into my view.

"When did I get back? What happened?" I asked her desperately while gripping her shoulders tight. My sudden outburst of questions surprised her slightly.

"I found you on the bridge, just like when you were a baby, covered in snow. It was early this morning…" she said, cupping my cheek. It felt nice. I nodded.

"I died, I think…" I said, almost in a whisper.

Mom smiled at me gently and patted my head. I who hardly had any tear channels cried like never before. Partly because of the shock after "dying" but also because of the lost. The crew I had grown so close to was now in another dimension, far away from where I was right now. I hadn't had the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

Mom and I spent that night eating dinner together, watching Avatar and snuggling in the couch with a box of chocolate. It was nice to feel safe for once but I still had that sad feeling coming over me. Mom said I should just give it time.

The next day was a Sunday so no school, thank god. Still, I felt alone since Mom had left for work. She'd insisted on staying home all day before I made her go by shoving her out the door. Instead I called my best friend, Alice.

"Hello? OMG, is it you, Mika? Where the hell have you been? I've been soo worried, you just disappeared! I'm coming over right now!" she yelled at me and hung up. I hadn't said a word and still she was outside my doorstep15 minutes later. I opened the door to let her in, surprised by her heartbroken face, snot and tears running heavy.

"Mika!" she whined and glomped me. Oh, it hurt so bad...

I hugged her back and just like that she spent 10 minutes just crying into my chest. I shut the door and peeled her off me.

"Okaaay...I'm gonna change now since you've gotten me all sticky..." I said, receiving a giggle from Alice "and you will go and make hot chocolate." I said and went upstairs. That hug had really hurt...

* * *

"Where have you been? I mean just look at you, She-Hulk!" Alice asked, pointing at my new muscles. I looked at her and squinted my eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I swore the Holy Code." I mumbled, sipping on the hot liquid. Alice sighed. The Holy Code was our most secret agreement as BFF, one where we couldn't lie to each other no matter what.

"Tryyy meee." Alice said, pushing to know. I bit my lip.

"You know that series, One Piece?" I said. Alice stared at me in shock.

"You mean as in the manga/anime? Have you actually paid attention to what I was yibbering about?" She asked in disbelief. I shook my head.

"You'd expect me to remember that? No way, I just ended up in their world and met the characters and then died just to return here." I said ultra fast in hopes she wouldn't hear me. By her expression, she did. She made a suspicious face.

"Swear on the Holy Code?" she asked. I nodded, sadness coming over me again. Alice was just about to jump into a fan girl fit when her eyes met mine. She suddenly looked worried.

"Oh...Mika, I'm sorry. You died?" she asked and moved over next to me on the couch.

"I just wanted him to be safe..." I cried into her shoulder as she rocked me back and forth in comfort.

* * *

2 weeks past and with all the school I had to catch up to and all my friends asking where I'd been the past months, I had no time to let my mind stray back to that world or the crew. It was too painful.

Alice had tried to cheer me up by dragging me around in town, joking about everything not related to dimension traveling or manga, which was big for her. She knew I didn't want to talk about it since I had almost broken down after seeing One Piece posters on her walls.

"It is Christmas soon, have you gotten your Mom anything yet?" Alice asked as we walked toward my house after school. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I haven't asked what she wants." I said. Alice smiled and started counting all the gifts for her family members.

We suddenly reached the bridge, the one I had been found by my Mom now twice and as we started walking across it a light snowfall hit us. I stopped halfway, glancing out over the river running under it. It hadn't gotten frozen over yet because of the strong current. Alice looked at me worriedly, I knew, but she hit my arm playfully.

"Thinking of jumping? Because if you do, I'm not getting wet for your sake." She said. I giggled and smiled at her, all too knowing of her kind of character. I glanced at her and suddenly noticed a shocked expression that quickly turned into a smile. I turned and looked back the way we had come from.

He looked like a normal guy, really, with a pair of worn out bleached jeans, sneakers and a black winter jacket with a furry hood. The only thing standing out was his green hair shining brightly against the snow. I felt my tears fill up my eyes. God, how I cried these days! He'd pay for this...

I dropped my bag and rushed over, throwing myself into his open arms. He caught me and spun me once before my feet touched the ground. I heard Alice squeal behind me but I only care about holding Zoro close to me.

"Mika..." he whispered into my hair and instantly I felt happier than in weeks. My eyes locked with his only a few moments before his lips met mine and I let myself go completely into the kiss.

"Mika and Zoro, sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G~." sang Alice, making me break loose from Zoro and smile at her like an idiot. Sanji turned to Alice.

"Do you know Zoro?" he asked her. She giggled at him, a heavy blush spreading.

"Oh, you don't know the least, Sanji-kun~" she said. He looked at her confused as she ran over and hugged Chopper, freaking the poor guy out.

"She's harmless, I promise!" I yelled over to the crew. Zoro gripped my cheek, turning me to face him.

"Only look at me, Mika." He said before our lips met again, this time not breaking away for while.

After a few introductions, which went quickly considering Alice already `knew´ the crew. She promised to tone down the fan girl in her if I'd let her stick around. I laughed before inviting them all to dinner. They gladly accepted and as we started walking, Zoro's hand holding mine and keeping it warm.


	18. Chapter 18 The next chapter?

**Minawa: I guess if people like this sort of continuation then I might pick this story up again...**

**Alice: Oh, I hope so! I wanna have some fun!**

* * *

Could the sky be any bluer?

I lifted my eyebrow in question to my own obvious thoughts. Then I shook my head.

I was currently keeping look out in the room at the top of the mast and believe me; I was bored! All I saw was sea, sea, sea, sky and then some clouds and then more sea... it was getting a little cliché.

I crossed my arms and sighed. I would just have to suck it up.

.

A certain someone grunted as he came up the ladder and in through the hatch. I didn't even have to turn and look, I knew who it was. I was even more sure when his muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he settled in behind me. I smiled and leaned back, letting us relax without talking.

A few moments passed when suddenly a scream was heard right before a crash that followed. I rolled my eyes and debatted on if I should go and check or not. Zoro obviously thought not since his arms just grew harder around me. I grinned.

"You think she's giving the crew problems?" I asked, glancing back at him. He frowned for a moment but then shrugged.

"That's Luffy's problem and besides, your friend is too busy following that fucking cook around to cause any real problems." He said, but as he said so yet another pair of screams were heard, both male and female. I sighed.

"You sure about that?" I asked and felt his chin lay on my shoulder.

"I just need you and if she's part of the deal, I don't mind." He said very honestly and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I mentally slapped myself for getting so embarrassed but in secret enjoyed ever second.

Rain drops hit the surface of the glass and surprised I looked outside. It had gone from sunshine to storm within seconds.

Suddenly Zoro stood and reached for me with his hand. I took it and stood, walking with him to the hatch. I stopped and glanced around, getting a confused look from him. I smiled sadly.

"I miss the Merry, I mean this is a really beautiful ship but... I know what it meant for the crew. I wanted to say goodbye." I said and felt my throat getting thicker. The sunny really was a great ship but when the crew had filled in on what had happened after I had disappeared, I had grown really sad.

Zoro lifted his hand and graced my cheek with it. His hand was rough but caring so I smiled before jumping down the doorway before him.

.

My real Mother, the goddess, had in the very last moment sent me back to the "real" world. The crew had at first thought I had been blown to pieces until Alec had appeared and explained I was still alive. The crew had immediately hurried to come for my rescue.

Alice refused to let me go back unless she could come as well. I told her no, that she had school and a family. She had just said she didn't care for school and that One Piece was her dream world. We both knew Alice's parents only cared for her elder brothers who were both successful lawyers and doctors and what not. I had reluctantly agreed and had from there on run not to be crushed by my _thankful_ friend.

.

As Zoro and I got down from the mast we looked over the scene.

It was still raining but it would seem like Nami had made Franky put out the paddles. Soon enough we were outside the storm but still in the dark fog. No sunshine could be seen for miles. Alice came up to me and grabbed my hand, exited.

"I think I know what will happen..." she said and pulled me away from the others. Then she started whispering in my ear what she knew from the anime series. I giggled but gave her a harsh look.

"I get it but you know what I've told you; no one can know that you know what will happen in the future." I said, raising a finger at her. She shook her head with a grin.

"I wouldn't change a thing so I'll keep quiet." She said, zipping her mouth shut and locking it with an invisible lock. I smiled and we walked back to the others.


End file.
